¿Malas Decisiones? Amarga Realidad
by Airi Shiroi
Summary: Amu es la novia de Tadase, pero el solo la utiliza para sus propios fines.  ¿Què pasara cuando Ikuto entre en su vida?  Historia 100% real, le paso a una amiga. Quise compartirla con ustedes para saber su opinión.
1. La noticia

Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo un fic que se me ocurrió mientras charlaba con mi hermana menor sobre las "cosas de la vida" X3

Espero que les guste. Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Capitulo 1: La noticia

Hacía un par de días que cumplieron dos años de novios. Durante ese período de tiempo muchas cosas habían sucedido entre ellos, ella lo amaba pero no estaba segura de que el realmente sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Cada vez que recordaba el cómo había comenzado su relación, se alegraba levemente con la esperanza de que podía volver a ser de ese modo. Su novio Tadase Hotori era un chico rubio y realmente apuesto, había cumplido 21 años y era realmente popular entre las jóvenes mujeres. Pero a ella eso no le importaba, solo se había enamorado de su personalidad, al principio amable y cordial, simpático y respetuoso con ella; si, todo eso lo fue hasta que ambos experimentaron su primera relación íntima. Luego de eso, Amu Hinamori como se llamaba la muchacha de 20 años, ya que aún faltaban unos meses para su cumpleaños, quedo embarazada, Amu estaba realmente feliz de eso, ya que era la mejor forma de probar su amor a su pareja, según ella, pero lo que no esperaba era que él no reaccionaría de la manera que ella imaginaba.

- Estoy esperando un hijo – habló la joven pelirosada mirando a los ojos a su novio frente a ella. El esperaba otra cosa, ya que, ella le había hablado esa mañana, diciéndole que tenía algo realmente importante que decirle.

- ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó molesto Tadase - ¿Para decirme eso me hiciste faltar a la universidad? Lo mejor será que te vayas ya a tu trabajo, yo me iré a estudiar, pero gracias, ya me has arruinado el día –

La muchacha se quedó de pie mirando como el rubio desaparecía de su vista yéndose de camino a la universidad, o eso es lo que ella pensaba. Amu trabajaba arduamente en dos diferentes trabajos, uno como mesera en un restauran y en otro como vendedora y cajera en una tienda de pasteles, todo con la única razón de costear los estudios de su novio, y el poder subsistir a diario.

Resignada camino hasta su habitación, ambos vivían juntos en un pequeño departamento que Amu alquilaba gracias a su sueldo, pero no compartían su habitación ya que, según Tadase, el necesitaba su espacio para poder estudiar. Debía hacer maravillas para que el dinero alcanzara para todo el mes. Tadase era realmente antojado, cada vez que ambos salían y veía algo que a él le gustaba, prácticamente obligaba a Amu para que se lo regalase. Tadase no trabajaba, nunca jamás en sus 21 años de existencia había trabajado para nadie, sin embargo, Amu desde los 18 años había empezado a trabajar, ya que, Tadase le había planteado que quería seguir estudios superiores para que, cuando ambos se casaran ella no tendría que trabajar nunca más, puesto que él la mantendría por el resto de su vida.

Se sentó en su cama pensando en que podría hacer, ella realmente quería tener a ese niño, y aunque Tadase se negara, era ella quien llevaba el dinero a casa.

Tadase caminaba hacía la universidad, estaba furioso, ¿cómo podía su novia embarazarse justo ahora? Acaso ¿realmente creía que él se casaría con ella? El sabía manipular a Amu a la perfección, todo lo que él quería lo conseguía, ya que, tenía a Amu comiendo de la palma de su mano. No sabía cómo, pero lograría deshacerse del nuevo "problema" que amenazaba con arruinar sus planes. Seguía pensando hasta que su mente se ilumino, Kukai, su mejor amigo procedía de una familia adinerada, le pediría dinero prestado, luego Amu se lo devolvería. Lo importante ahora era que Amu abortara. Al llegar a la universidad, se dispuso a encontrar a Kukai. Cuando dio con el entablo la conversación sobre su "problema", Kukai le escucho atentamente, él también había pasado por esa clase de situaciones y estaba al tanto de los planes de su amigo, así que no se sorprendió en absoluto, sabía que Tadase no estaba conforme con la chica y que apenas se titulara conseguiría un mejor partido.

Amu estaba alistándose para ir de camino a su segundo trabajo en la pastelería. Había pedido permiso en el restauran para faltar durante su jornada en la mañana, con la única intensión de darle la noticia a Tadase, pero este ni siquiera le dio un poco de importancia. Deprimida tomo su cartera y salió del departamento dejando asegurado con llave. Tenía ya dos meses de embarazo pero era a penas visible, lo que si se notaba sobremanera era su alegría. No estaba segura de contarle sobre su estado a Tadase, pero luego de debatir mentalmente durante un mes, decidió que lo mejor era decírselo. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que, su novio hacía alrededor de un mes y tres semanas había cambiado demasiado. Llegaba al departamento a la hora que quería, con quienes quería y hacía lo que quería. Lo peor de todo es que ella no podía objetar ante su comportamiento, ya que también se había vuelto violento y si la situación lo requería, no dudaba en golpearla hasta el cansancio. Yaya quien era su mejor amiga y consejera, cuando Amu le conto sobre la primera vez que Tadase le había golpeado, le dijo que le denunciara, pero Amu hizo caso omiso argumentándole que el rubio había reprobado un examen final de semestre y por eso había desquitado su ira con ella, si no hubiese sido por que ella no le dejo estudiar a gusto, como él había exigido, Tadase no hubiese reprobado su examen. Yaya se había cansado de decirle a su amiga que denunciara al joven, así que solo se limitaba a escucharla y consolarla cada vez que Amu llegaba junto a ella en un estado crítico.

Al llegar a su trabajo, entro como de costumbre y se dispuso a tomar su lugar en caja, cuando su jefe se acerco a ella.

- Amu – habló el hombre, ella inmediatamente le miró por reflejo

- Señor, Buenas Tardes – Amu le regalo una sonrisa que el hombre le devolvió, pero noto un leve toque de tristeza en sus ambarinos ojos aunque no comento nada, después de todo el no era quién para involucrarse en los problemas de sus empleados.

-Acompáñame a mi oficina, tengo algo que decirte – Amu se asustó un poco, pero le siguió en silencio hasta llegar al lugar. El hombre tomó asiento tras su escritorio en una gran silla que se veía muy cómoda.

- Solo quería informarte que tendrás un nuevo compañero de ventas, la joven Yui como tu bien sabes renunció a su puesto hace algunos días, pero ya hemos conseguido un reemplazo, pensé que sería demasiado pesado dejarte todo el trabajo a ti – la joven se relajo notoriamente

- No debió molestarse, yo sola pude hacerme cargo, solo si… - dudo un poco antes de seguir.

- ¿Solo sí?… - invitó el hombre a que ella completara su oración.

- Solo si usted me aumentara un poco el sueldo – Amu agacho la mirada mirando el suelo, se había sonrojado levemente ante su atrevimiento.

- ¿Hay algo en especial por lo que quieras que te aumente el sueldo, Amu? – miraba curioso el hombre a su subordinada.

- Bueno, es que estoy esperando familia señor, y me gustaría que me aumentara un poco el sueldo, solo si pudiera – seguía mirando el suelo. Su sonrojo se acrecentó aun más.

- ¡Felicidades Amu, apuesto a que el joven Tadase está muy feliz! – el hombre se puso de pie y cuando estuvo frente a ella la abrazo, esta solo respondió débilmente.

- Si… está más que feliz, señor – Argumento Amu con falsa felicidad intentando que su amargura pasara desapercibida.

- Pásate por mi oficina cuando acabes tu jornada, hablaremos sobre tu aumento – La joven sonrió por primera vez en todo su día con verdadera alegría, sus ojos brillaron, podría mantener a su hijo ella sola, sin pedirle nada a Tadase, de seguro él también estaría feliz al saber que le aumentarían el sueldo.

- Bien, ahora te presentare a tu nuevo compañero - Un joven de cabellera azulada y ojos del mismo tono entro a la oficina.

- Su nombre es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, y a partir de hoy será el encargado de los pedidos – El joven una vez estuvo frente a Amu, sonrió y le tomo la mano para luego besarla delicadamente.

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita – Acto seguido las mejillas de Amu tomaron un leve color rosa, y rápidamente retiro su mano.

- El placer es todo suyo – Habló Amu intentando no darle importancia al tema – Señor – miró a su jefe –Realmente no hace falta que contrate a nadie más –

- Amu, ahora en tu estado con mayor razón necesitas tener un ayudante, además el joven Ikuto ya está contratado indefinidamente – Amu solo asintió con la cabeza, el hombre hizo un ademán con las manos – Ya pueden retirarse, Amu por favor enseña bien a Ikuto como hacer su trabajo – Amu asintió una vez más.

- Déjelo en mis manos, señor – Ambos jóvenes salieron de la oficina. Una vez afuera Amu habló

- No creas que te será fácil quedarte, necesito el dinero de ambos trabajos, así que lograre que te vayas, en verdad lo siento Ikuto-kun – Sonrió la joven sardónicamente

- ¿A sí? – Sonrió el joven con la misma intención – Ya veremos quién gana, tu nombre es Amu si no mal recuerdo ¿no? –

- Hinamori Amu, pero no te acostumbres, no creo que dures mucho en este trabajo –

- Si tú lo dices… por cierto, te diré algo antes de llegar a nuestro puesto de trabajo – el joven dejo de caminar y miró a la chica, ella le imitó.

- Eres muy linda – La chica se ruborizó por enésima vez en el día. Ikuto rió divertido

- Solo bromeaba – Soltó de pronto comenzando a caminar otra vez

- Maldito… - murmuró la pelirosada siguiéndole desde atrás

- O tal vez no… - susurró más para sí mismo que para Amu

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Amu logro escuchar el último comentario de Ikuto

- ¿Quién sabe? – y así llegaron a su puesto de trabajo, Ikuto dejando a Amu con una gran incógnita en su mente y este divirtiéndose jugándole bromas a su nueva compañera de trabajo.

Cuando hubo terminado su jornada y luego de pasar por la oficina de su jefe, Amu iba saliendo de la institución para ir a su casa, cuando sintió que alguien la seguía muy de cerca.

- ¿Por qué me sigues? – soltó violentamente

- No estoy siguiéndote, vivo en esa dirección – suspiro el peliazul

- Este bien… te creeré – sonrió débilmente

- ¿Puedo caminar junto a ti? – preguntó Ikuto sin rodeos

- Esta bien… - Ikuto la alcanza hasta quedar junto a ella, ambos caminaban a la par en un incomodo silencio, hasta que el chico decidió romper la densidad en el ambiente

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – la joven se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero decidió responder

- Tengo 20, pero pronto cumpliré los 21, ¿Qué hay de ti? – el joven medito un poco antes de responder

- 23 – Soltó de pronto – Escuche que estas embarazada – La chica asintió – Tu novio no está feliz ¿no es así? – la chica se paró en seco, ¿Cómo lo supo él?

- Cómo lo pensé – susurró.

- ¿Cómo lo sa?…- fue interrumpida por el chico, quien habló

- Lo noto en tu mirada –

- Ya veo – El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo. Esta vez no hablaron más hasta que Amu llego a su departamento.

- Aquí vivo, no hacía falta que me dejarás frente a mi hogar – Habló Amu.

- No he venido precisamente a dejarte, vivo una calle mas allá, eso es todo – Amu solo se limito a sonreír amargamente ante tal aclaración

- A, lo siento, creí que… - Quedó completamente absorta cuando Ikuto deposito un dulce beso en su mejilla

- No te preocupes, yo ganaré, ¿lo recuerdas? Así que no te fíes tanto de mi – Sonrió y se dispuso a seguir caminando – Nos vemos mañana, Amu. El joven se perdió de la vista de Amu, cuando ya no le vio mas esta decidió entrar al departamento. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. Saco las llaves y abrió la puerta. Entró silenciosamente y encendió la luz. Al llegar al recibidor estaba su novio sentado en uno de los sillones con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Puedo saber quién era ese imbécil? – preguntó molesto el rubio

- Es mi nuevo compañero de trabajo – Sonrió.

- Y ¿tenía que besarte para despedirse te ti? – Soltó verdaderamente molesto

- Tadase tengo algo que decirte – habló la chica sentándose junto a su novio intentando cambiar el tema.

- ¿A sí? Espero que esta vez sea algo que valga la pena realmente – Amu volvió a entristecerse.

- A decir verdad, esta vez sí vale la pena para ti –

- Continúa –

- Si… Tadase, me han subido el sueldo – El joven la miró sorprendido y comento

- ¡Genial! Hace un mes estaba esperando que te aumentaran el sueldo, ahora podrás comprarme el Ferrari que tanto quería ¿no es así? – El joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y abrazo a su novia, le dio un beso en los labios que ella no correspondió.

- Lo siento Tadase, pero esta vez ahorrare para poder criar a nuestro hijo –

Se estaba negando ¡Amu se estaba negando a su petición! Eso era algo que Tadase jamás espero, tan rápido como las palabras pronunciadas por la pelirosada llegaron a sus oídos, la sonrisa de Tadase desapareció de su hermoso rostro para dar paso a uno totalmente molesto. De golpe soltó a su novia y se puso de pie jalándole por el brazo a esta a su vez.

- ¡Escúchame bien Amu! Porque no te lo voy a repetir… - habló sosteniendo por el brazo a Amu lastimándola notoriamente

- ¡Me lastimas! – chilló la muchacha intentando zafar su brazo

- ¡Y te lastimare más aún si no haces caso a lo que te digo! – Le soltó el brazo lanzándola unos metros lejos de él mientras ella caía al suelo y él de su bolsillo saco un sobre – Ahí tienes suficiente dinero para hacerte un aborto – Le lanzó el sobre en las manos a la chica – Lo he conseguido con un buen amigo, claro está que se lo tendrás que devolver a penas tengas el dinero – La chica miró el sobre en sus manos por unos instantes y luego se lo lanzó de regreso a Tadase, quien no alcanzo a atraparlo, cayendo todos los billetes regados por el suelo. Tadase la miró furioso.

- ¡No lo haré! – Gritó la muchacha mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? – Tadase había perdido el control por completo al escuchar las palabras de Amu, camino y se acuclilló frente a ella tomándola por el cuello - ¿Así que no lo harás? –

La muchacha solo negó débilmente con un hilito de voz que apenas pudo articular.

Entonces prepárate para tu castigo. Amu solo cerró fuertemente sus ojos para soportar la golpiza que su novio le entregaría "cariñosamente" una vez más.

Yaya desde su apartamento junto al de su amiga, sintió todo lo ocurrido en el interior del departamento vecino y tan rápido como pudo fue a socorrer a Amu. Al llegar golpeó tan fuerte como pudo la puerta y gritó a todo pulmón que la dejasen entrar. Unos minutos después Tadase abrió la puerta mirando a Yaya y con repulsión le habló

- Puedes entrar, rata – Y tan rápido como pudo salió del departamento en cualquier dirección.

- Maldito animal- Articulo Yaya para luego entrar donde se encontraba su amiga, allí la encontró tirada en el suelo apoyada contra uno de los sillones cubierta de sangre.

- ¡Amu! – Gritó la joven mientras corría a su lado - ¡Llamaré a la ambulancia! – Amu no podía hablar, estaba allí semiconsciente intentando mantener la calma.

- Esta vez se ha pasado, debes denunciarle – Habló Yaya mientras marcaba el número en su celular

- No… lo haré – Logró hablar dificultosamente Amu sorprendiendo a Yaya.

- Amu… -

Rato después llegó la ambulancia llevándose consigo a Amu dejando a una preocupada Yaya que no sabía qué más podía hacer por su amiga, sabía que si ella denunciaba a Tadase, Amu mentiría para poder salvarle. ¿Cómo podía su amiga amar tanto a un hombre así?... eso era algo que Yaya no se lograba explicar, pero pese a todo, ella seguiría junto a su amiga, apoyándola, ayudándola e intentando protegerla cada vez que estuviese a su alcance.

Continuará…

Airi: bueno aquí acaba el primer capítulo XD ¿Reviews? Se los agradecería mucho. Acepto críticas constructivas, ejem… como ya dije en mi otro fic, destructivas también, de todo ¡Excepto golpes!

Bueno, con esto me despido hasta el próximo capitulo

¡Bye!


	2. La Mentira

Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este Fic, espero sea de su agrado

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre.

Capitulo 2: La Mentira

Estuvo inconsciente durante un par de horas, pero ya se encontraba totalmente despierta. Estaba en una camilla en el hospital. Eso es lo que ella pudo notar, por el sitio que podía ver a su alrededor. De pronto alguien ingreso por la puerta que daba a la habitación. Un hombre completamente de blanco, parecía ser un doctor, se acercó a Amu y le hablo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó el doctor a Amu, quien se incorporo lentamente en su camilla

- Eso creo – Se acarició la cabeza, tenía una resaca bastante fuerte, pero continuó – Doctor, ¿cómo esta mi hijo? – El doctor la miró con misericordia y negó con su cabeza para luego hablar nuevamente

- Lo siento mucho, señorita –

- No me diga que… - No logró completar su oración

- Debido al daño en su cuerpo, no lo resistió y aborto de forma natural. Ha perdido a su hijo en gestación – Amu se quedo en completo silencio mientras bajaba su cabeza mirando las mantas blancas que le cubrían, las apretó con sus manos fuertemente y unas lágrimas de dolor cayeron de sus ojos. Su flequillo ocultaba su mirada pero el doctor pudo ver claramente como la chica lloraba. Era normal, después de todo se trataba de su hijo.

- Esta tarde será dada de alta, señorita – intento captar la atención de la chica sin mucho resultado. – Podría decirme ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió para acabar en ese estado? – el hombre le miró con curiosidad, debía saber que le había ocurrido a la muchacha para denunciar en caso de que, de maltrato intrafamiliar o abuso se tratase. Ella se sobresalto ante la pregunta, pero decidió responder, una mentira fue lo que salió de sus labios mientras seguía mirando las mantas.

- Cuando regresaba a casa, unos sujetos me asaltaron y no pude hacer nada por defenderme – No quería hablar de su novio. No quería involucrarlo en algo tan vergonzoso.

- ¿Y podría decirme como eran esos sujetos? Necesito dejar registro en el hospital, ya que llego en estado inconsciente y fue intervenida. Además debemos dejar constancia con la Policía ante el hecho del cual está hablando –

- No se preocupe, ya tiene la respuesta al porqué estoy aquí, la constancia la dejare yo con la Policía. Gracias por preocuparse – aclaró Amu mirando esta vez al hombre. El doctor solo la miro aún con duda pero prefirió hacer caso omiso a sus pensamientos y sin más comentarios, se retiro de la habitación dejando sola a Amu.

La mañana siguiente Amu se disponía a irse a su trabajo en el restauran cuando de la habitación contigua a la suya salía su novio aun desperezándose

- ¿No te dije ayer que quería que me despertases a las 6:00 A.M. para estudiar un poco más? Tengo un examen muy importante el día de hoy, ¡de él depende si paso o no la materia! Eres realmente una inútil – Acabo Tadase mientras pasaba junto a ella de camino al refrigerador. –Al menos dime que me has preparado el desayuno – Amu sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, no había preparado desayuno ni siquiera para ella, el doctor le había recomendado reposar durante una semana, pero ella no podía faltar a su trabajo. No se encontraba en condiciones de perder los trabajos que tenía.

- No lo has preparado ¿no es así? – Tadase cerró el refrigerador luego de sacar una caja de leche del interior – No sé ni siquiera por que aún te tengo como novia… - Amu se tenso notoriamente, ¿acaso Tadase ya no la amaba?, de ser así entonces ¿por qué él seguía con ella? No encontraba respuesta alguna.

- Podrías al menos responder algo, no te quedes callada como una tonta, ¿quieres contestarme? – Amu ni siquiera le miraba, estaba llorando otra vez. Ella había llegado la noche anterior del Hospital y a su novio no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

- A es cierto, aún no me has dicho que ocurrió con tu embarazo… lo perdiste ¿no es así? – Tadase esta vez la miró mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón luego de servirse leche en un tazón que Amu le había comprado el día de su cumpleaños. Amu asintió con su cabeza aún mirando el suelo. Se encontraba frente a un espejo situado en el recibidor. Terminaba de arreglar su hermoso cabello para irse al restauran pero no pudo continuar por la aparición de su novio. Decidió hablar por fin

- Ha sido tu culpa… - El joven se sorprendió pero hizo caso omiso al leve temor que le recorrió.

- No me habrás denunciado, ¿o sí? – intento sonar desinteresado y casual, pero el nerviosismo afloro en su voz

- No puedo… Tadase yo… yo te amo – Se armo de valor y le miró a los ojos luego de voltearse a verlo.

- A… si – El chico medito un poco antes de contestar, si no respondía como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, todos sus planes se irían por el retrete – Yo también te amo, mi querida Amu – Dejo el tazón en la mesita de centro y se puso de pie, camino hasta donde se encontraba su novia y la abrazo. – Lo siento mucho, Amu… ayer perdí el control y bueno, me cegaron los celos y tuve miedo… miedo de ser padre y por sobre todo, miedo de perderte por culpa de tu nuevo compañero – Tadase deposito un suave beso en la frente de su novia y luego acaricio su cabello rosado.

- Lo sé… fue mi culpa también, no debí permitir que Ikuto me acompañara… no debí dejar que el me besara, sabía que sufrirías por eso Tadase. Todo ha sido mi culpa, lo lamento – Amu abrazo fuertemente a su novio ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-Lo superaremos, mi querida Amu - Lo había conseguido nuevamente, el joven rubio volvía a salirse con la suya.

- Oye, Amu – susurró el joven al oído de su novia

- ¿Sí? – contesto apenas audible al joven rubio

- ¿Qué haremos con el dinero que conseguí? – Tadase jugaba con los cabellos de la chica con su mano izquierda y con la derecha la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Regresarlo, claro está –

- ¡¿Qué? Claro que no, debemos aprovecharlo en algo, ¿Qué tal si compramos un apartamento a mi nombre? – La chica medito las palabras de su novio, no era mala idea pero… ponerlo a nombre de Tadase era un gran riesgo, uno que ella no quería correr, ya que, claramente no estaba segura de lo que el rubio sentía por ella y podría dejarla en cualquier momento y para rematar, dejarla completamente en la calle. Ya era suficiente con que le pagara los estudios universitarios y cumpliera todos los caprichos de él.

- Lo siento, Tadase… creo que lo mejor por el momento es que primero te titules… ya veremos luego si compramos un departamento, devuelve el dinero que has pedido prestado – El joven se aparto bruscamente de Amu, dejándola completamente confundida.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada? Yo solo pienso en lo mejor para ambos, así si comprásemos un departamento ya no tendrías que pagar el alquiler, ya que sería nuestro – La chica estaba decidida y no cambiaría de parecer, había tomado esa decisión y ni siquiera Tadase la haría cambiarla.

- He dicho que no –

Se estaba pasando, definitivamente algo pasaba con su Amu, era la segunda vez que se negaba a una de sus peticiones, ¡no! ¡Era la tercera! Primero su Ferrari, luego el aborto y ahora el departamento, acaso ¿Ella estaba comenzando a sospechar?... debía hacer algo para hacerla cambiar de parecer y debía hacerlo rápido.

- "Esta noche" – pensó el rubio. - "Esta noche cambiaras de parecer, Amu… todo lo que quiero lo consigo" –

Amu solo lo miraba sorprendida, ¿había ganado la discusión? No estaba segura.

- Tadase, ya me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en la noche – tomó su cartera y salió del departamento camino al restauran no sin antes despedirse de su novio con un corto beso en los labios que el chico intento esquivar sin lograrlo.

Tadase estaba en la universidad, era la hora del almuerzo. Camino junto a su amigo Kukai hasta llegar al casino para comprar su almuerzo, luego se sentaron en una de las mesas situadas al fondo.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – Kukai le miraba con curiosidad

- A la perfección – habló el rubio – Solo tengo una duda, creo que Amu está comenzando a sospechar de mis planes – Kukai le miró y suspiro.

- Vamos, llevas dos años con esta farsa, puedes aguantar un poco más con ella, ¿no es así? –

- Claro que si, el problema es si ella seguirá creyéndome todo el tiempo –

- Confía en ti, ya has logrado llegar hasta aquí, tienes todo lo que deseas. Ella te entrega todo lo que le exiges. ¿Qué más puedes pedirle? –

- Un automóvil y un departamento – sonrió divertido el rubio

- Vaya que eres… - rió también el muchacho

- ¿Kukai? – preguntó una joven chica sentándose junto a el mencionado. Su cabellera castaño claro y sus ojos de un hermoso color celeste. - ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Ah… hola Yua – saludo alegremente Kukai a la chica

- ¿Quién es ella, Kukai? – soltó de pronto Tadase sin dejar de mirar a su nueva acompañante

- Ah, lo siento Tadase, olvide presentarte… ella es mi prima, su nombre es Sakurai Yua – la chica lo saludo alegremente agitando su mano en el aire

- El es Tadase Hotori, mi mejor amigo –

- Estoy encantado de conocer a una chica tan linda como tú – Sonrió encantadoramente Tadase.

- Yo también, los amigos de Kukai ¡son también mis amigos! – Sonrió de vuelta Yua a su ahora nuevo amigo Tadase. Esa tarde sería larga sin duda, una tarde que Tadase y Yua jamás olvidarían.

Amu había terminado ya su jornada en el restauran, caminaba en dirección a la pastelería. Su humor sin duda había mejorado en el transcurso del día, pero aún así no quería llegar a su casa. Sabía que al llegar se encontraría con su novio. Era la primera vez desde que comenzaron a ser novios que realmente no deseaba verlo, no estaba segura del porqué pero así era. Lo que le animaba aún pese a todo, era pensar que primero debía ir a su segundo trabajo y luego de su jornada laboral, recién volvería al departamento.

Al llegar tomó su lugar en caja, como siempre. Le sorprendió encontrar a Ikuto ya listo para comenzar su turno. Ella sonrió, Tadase no le había prohibido relacionarse con el joven, claro que ella no había olvidado su propósito "que el joven de ojos zafiros renunciara a su trabajo" pero por algún extraño motivo que ella no se explicaba del todo, su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa al verle allí, tan tranquilo y alegre como era Ikuto. Al verla llegar el muchacho le saludo alegremente, lo que ella respondió del mismo modo.

- Ayer faltaste al trabajo, ¿ocurrió algo malo? – Preguntó Ikuto a su compañera

- Es cierto, tú no lo sabes… - susurró la muchacha. Ikuto se silencio, él sabía que la habían llevado al hospital, ya que, su hermana menor quién transitaba la noche del accidente por el recinto, le contó al joven que llevaban a una chica pelirosada al hospital.

- ¿Saber qué?... – Sabía que la joven había perdido a su bebe, era de esperarse por el estado en que Utau la había descrito que iba la chica, si bien Utau no entendía el por qué del interés de su hermano, decidió contarle lo que ella había visto.

- Me han asaltado de camino a casa – soltó la pelirosada. Atrapada ¿Cómo podía mentirle a Ikuto si él la había acompañado hasta dejarla frente al departamento?

- Mientes… - el peliazul bajo la mirada ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo. Estaba molesto ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera la chica a inventarse semejante mentira por encubrir a su novio? ¿Tanto le amaba? Su tristeza era evidente, pero no surgió por lo que dijo la chica, sino mas bien, porque él sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con aquella chica que le enamoro a primera vista.

- ¿Qué…? – Se silenció. Lo había olvidado por completo, Ikuto la había acompañado hasta su casa dos días atrás, ¿Qué excusa daría ahora? Bajo la mirada apenada y sonrojada, dio media vuelta para salir del sitio, pero una mano detuvo su caminar.

- ¿Por qué? – solo eso salió de los labios del apuesto chico. -¿Por qué?... – insistió.

- Porque lo amo… - el chico soltó la mano de la pelirosada quién desapareció del sitió para no regresar más durante el resto del día.

Continuará…

Airi: ¿Reviews? Onegai :3 ¡les estaré muy agradecida! Es lo que me inspira a continuar escribiendo

Bueno ¡nos leemos!

5


	3. La Celestina

Airi: ¡Hola!

Les dejo la continuación de esta historia. Si bien, este capítulo es un tanto, digamos… diferente, pero es necesario que narre esta parte de la historia, es fundamental para continuar X3… sino no entenderán la continuación.

¡Tranquilas! El Amuto ¡esta cada vez más cerca! Tal vez el próximo capítulo, o el siguiente y ¡nada más de espera!... bueno la historia no acabará aún, pero ¡Todas queremos Amuto!

Además mi hermana mientras estoy escribiendo, está que me ahorca T-T por que odia a Tadase (y todas lo odiamos ¬¬) ¡pero la historia es así! Por cierto, mi papel es el de Yaya :3 efectivamente.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. Y sin más distracciones:

Capitulo 3: La Celestina

Luego de que Amu se marchase de su trabajo, iba de camino a su hogar cuando decidió detenerse en una placita que quedaba cerca de su casa. Eran alrededor de las 4:00 P.M., pensó que sería demasiado pronto para volver a casa, así que se sentó en una banca frente a unos juegos, en donde pequeños niños jugaban alegres.

- "Como me gustaría haberte tenido" – pensaba Amu mientras sonreía con tristeza viendo a los infantes en aquel sitio. – "Seguro hubieses sido mi más grande felicidad" –

- ¿No deberías estar trabajando a esta hora? – una voz la saco de sus pensamientos, al principio se sobresalto, pensado que podía tratarse de Tadase, pero para su suerte no era así, era su mejor amigo Nagihiko.

- ¡Me has asustado! – Amu miró al muchacho que se sentaba junto a ella.

- Me he enterado de lo ocurrido, Yaya me lo ha contado – el joven tomo una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas. – Lo siento mucho, Amu – ella le miró a los ojos mientras unas lagrimas escurrían por su rostro.

- Disculpa Nagihiko, no puedo evitar llorar al referirme al tema – Amu soltó su mano antes sostenida por su amigo para cubrir su rostro con ambas, el chico la abrazo protectoramente.

- No sabes cómo me lamento por no haber estado allí contigo en ese momento, ya sabes, estaba trabajando aún. –

- Lo sé… - Estuvieron largo rato así, hasta que Amu logro tranquilizarse un poco. Ella rompió el silencio que les invadía.

- ¿Cómo va ese asunto?, ¿Nagihiko? –

- Eh… ¡Amu! – el aludido se ruborizo levemente.

- La chica que solo observas desde lejos, ¿cuándo serás capaz de hablarle? –

- Amu… tu sabes que… yo, ¡ella me odiará sin siquiera haberme conocido! – el joven pelilargo soltó del abrazo a su amiga, estaba totalmente nervioso.

- ¡No puedes evitarlo siempre! –

- ¡Si puedo! –Amu le sonrió

- Yo le hablare y te la presentare ¿bien? –

- ¡¿Qué? – Gritó el muchacho - ¡No! –

- Nagihiko, llevas casi un año observándola desde lejos, ¡te volverás loco! –

- No hay problema, puedo sobrellevar la locura – sonrió el muchacho con los ojos cerrados mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la banca.

- Tal vez, pero yo no puedo seguir viendo cómo te martirizas, creo que va siendo tiempo de que yo haga algo por ti -

- ¡Pero Amu! – Exclamó mientras veía a su amiga ponerse de pie

- ¡Vamos! – Ella le tomó de la mano para caminar hasta donde vivía la chica. Nagihiko no se explicaba como su amiga tenía tanto valor para cargar con su tristeza y además intentar ayudarle, pero si eso le servía a su amiga como distracción para superar el desconsuelo, no haría nada para evitarlo.

Ambos caminaron largo rato, hasta llegar a la casa donde vivía la chica.

- ¿Vive aquí? – preguntó Amu

- S-Si…- tartamudeó Nagihiko.

- Al menos dime que sabes su nombre, Nagihiko –

- Lo lamento Amu… - el chico sonrió apenado por la situación.

- ¡¿Cómo la llamaremos si ni siquiera sabes su nombre? – Amu estaba tan concentrada gritándole a un abochornado Nagihiko, que no se dio cuenta cuando una joven las estaba observando divertida desde la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? – la joven habló interrumpiendo a Amu y llamando la atención de los dos visitantes. Nagihiko se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Amu sonrió.

- ¿Rima, que haces aquí? –

- ¿A qué vienes esa pregunta, Amu? – La rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido – es más que obvio que vivo aquí, ¿no? – Amu sonrió – Y bien, Rima ¿vives con alguna otra chica? – La rubia no entendía las preguntas de la pelirosada, pero ya estaba por sacarle de sus casillas.

- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?, Hinamori Amu – La rubia bufo molesta mientras miraba a un costado. Nagihiko no podía articular palabra aun.

- Oye, Nagihiko… ¿Estás seguro de que la chica que te gusta vive aquí? – Amu pregunto inocentemente, el rostro de Nagihiko estaba tan rojo, que fácilmente un conductor en su vehículo pudo confundirle con un semáforo.

- A-Amu… - tartamudeo… -E-E-Ella… - La pelirosada por fin capto el mensaje.

- Nagihiko, bien pudiste decirme desde un principio que te gustaba la prima de Tadase – sonrió

- ¡¿Qué?... corrección, doble ¡¿QUÉ? –

- ¿Eh?... –

- E-En primer lugar… - tomó aire el joven para armarse de valor y seguir hablando – ¿Cómo es que la conocías?... había olvidado preguntarlo – rió nervioso – en segundo… ¿Es la prima de… de… T-Tadase? – si bien al principio estaba sorprendido de que su amiga conociera a la chica de sus sueños, mucho más le sorprendía que una muchacha tan bella y divertida como sabía que era la joven fuese prima de un ser tan repulsivo como Tadase.

- Su nombre es Mashiro Rima – Amu presento a la chica que ahora se encontraba junto a ellos.

- Rima-chan, el es Nagihiko y es mi mejor amigo –

- Amu… - llamó la rubia a su amiga.

- ¿Si? –

- ¿Has venido hasta aquí a presentarme a tu perdedor amigo que no se animo a hablarme por casi un año? – Ambos jóvenes, Amu y Nagihiko se sorprendieron. – Si solo ha sido para eso, pues solo puede decirles una cosa… - Rima les miraba con el ceño fruncido

Amu miró sorprendida a su amiga, Nagihiko estaba comenzando a ser rodeado por un aura oscura y lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

- "Sabía que me odiaría sin siquiera haber tratado conmigo"- El silenció permaneció durante unos minutos para ser abruptamente cortado por la rubia.

- Ya iba siendo tiempo de que se animara a hablarme ¿no crees eso, Amu? – el ambiente se calmo notoriamente, Amu sonrió divertida mientras miraba a su amigo

- Tienes razón – ambas chicas rieron un rato. Nagihiko estaba feliz, había conseguido aunque a costa suya, que Amu se distrajese un rato y sonriera.

- Bueno, ¿qué tal si pasan un rato? – Rima invitó a los jóvenes ya que llevaban buen tiempo afuera.

- Lo siento Rima, yo regresare a casa… debo ir a hacer… - la chica medito unos segundos antes de seguir, ninguna excusa llegaba a su mente. Sus amigos le miraban expectantes esperando que continuase pero eso no sucedió.

- En fin… debo irme, ¡Nos vemos! – dio media vuelta y se retiro lo más rápido que pudo dejando a ambos jóvenes con un gran signo de interrogación en sus mentes. Al cabo de unos minutos reaccionaron y Rima invitó a Nagihiko a pasar, cosa que el acepto encantado pero aún más que nervioso.

- ¿De verdad creías que no me había percatado de que siempre me seguías y observabas? – preguntó la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta de la casa luego de que Nagihiko y ella entraran. El chico alzo sus hombros en señal de duda y la puerta se cerró por fin. Amu observó oculta tras un árbol la última escena protagonizada por sus amigos antes de que Rima impidiese que ella siguiera viendo al cerrar la puerta.

- Buena suerte, mi querido amigo – y al pronunciar para sí misma esas palabras, se dispuso a ir a su casa a encontrarse con la "Pesadilla".

Llevaba un rato caminando sin rumbo fijo, no deseaba llegar a su casa. Debía pasar frente al departamento de Amu y no quería hacerlo. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, pero no hacía sentido en su cabeza.

- "Porque lo amo… "- ¿Tres simples palabras eran capaz de hacerle sentir tan fatal?... Sí, porque esas tres simples palabras habían resbalado de los labios que él quería probar, los labios de la chica pelirosada, los labios que sabía jamás él conseguiría.

-"¿Cómo puede estar tan ciega?... ¿es que no se da cuenta de que ese sujeto no la quiere lo más mínimo?... no se da cuenta de que yo…"- no quería seguir pensando, sabía que cada palabra que formulaba su mente, llegaba a la misma conclusión y le deprimía saber la verdad.

- "¿Te darás por vencido?" – una voz le susurraba desde muy en el fondo de su ser. –"¿No lucharás por lo que quieres? – El joven de azules ojos se detuvo. Miró el cielo, estaba estrellado. Si, el mismo cielo bajo el cual camino con la chica que le robaba el aliento, el mismo del fatídico día del accidente.

- "Sabes que eso no fue un accidente" – La voz de su subconsciente seguía hablando, pero él hacía caso omiso. Aunque supiera que no había sido accidental, ya nada podía hacerse.

- El pasado queda en el pasado y no se puede cambiar. – Se dijo a sí mismo el muchacho de ojos zafiros mientras retomaba su camino.

Iba de camino a su casa, cuando paso frente al departamento de la chica, se detuvo a mirarlo.

- "¿Y qué hay del futuro?" – Entonces lo recordó, aquellas palabras que su madre le dijo aquella vez, cuando se estaba divorciando de su padre.

- Veras hijo mío… el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero el futuro si… -

- ¿Cómo? - pregunto el joven.

- Aquellos que desafían al destino, son quienes realmente logran alcanzar la felicidad, encuentra tu felicidad, no dejes que el destino se imponga ante ti, Ikuto, tu destino lo forjas tú. Tu felicidad depende de ti – Si bien cuando era un niño no entendía esas palabras, ahora que era un hombre lograba entenderlas. Había odiado a su madre por dejar a su padre, pero en aquel entonces no lo entendía. Amu estaba pasando por lo mismo que pasó su madre una y otra vez, su madre había sido capaz de enfrentarlo pero, tal vez Amu no tenía suficiente valor… o tal vez no fuese el valor lo que le faltase, sino, fuerza de voluntad. Tal vez tenía miedo al cambio y a quedarse completamente sola.

- Ella no está sola… ahora me tiene a mí – Se armó de valor y se dirigió a la entrada del departamento en el que vivía Amu y su "Parasito", porque eso es lo que era el rubio, un parasito que al principio parece inofensivo, pero con el tiempo se vuelve peligrosamente mortal.

Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie abrió en un rato, cuando la puerta se abrió dejo ver a la chica pelirosada desde el otro lado del umbral, ella se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con el peliazul.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?... no deberías estar aquí, si Tadase te ve…- Fue interrumpida por Ikuto quien se apodero de los labios de la joven.

- ¿Quién es? Amu… - la muchacha se separó rápidamente del muchacho frente a ella, justo a tiempo, ya que hacía acto de presencia Tadase, saliendo de su habitación. Al ver al impertinente parado frente a su novia no pudo evitar molestarse.

- ¡¿Qué diablos hace el aquí? – miró con odio a su novia que no supo que contestarle.

- He venido por cuenta propia – exclamo Ikuto mientras miraba con la misma intención a su nuevo interlocutor

- Pues es una lástima que ya tengas que irte ¿No? – camino hasta la puerta y la cerró de golpe frente a la cara de Ikuto. Luego miró desaprobatoriamente a Amu.

- Te juro que yo no… - Tadase la besó posesivamente interrumpiéndola. Amu se separo del rubio tan rápido como logro reaccionar. – He dicho que no le he invitado – aclaró Amu.

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa… Amu, te repito que tengo miedo de perderte, ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo? – el rubio abrazo a su novia, mientras ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Estaba asustada, su novio siempre reaccionaba de la forma que ella menos esperaba.

- S-Si… - La mente de la chica estaba ocupada pensando en la visita de Ikuto… "¿Por qué la había besado?" era la interrogante que rondaba en su mente.

- Entonces si me amas… esta noche quiero que me cumplas como mujer – Tadase sabía perfectamente que Ikuto estaba aún de pie fuera del departamento, escuchando atentamente lo que ocurría entre ellos.

El rubio era más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba. Amu era "Su juguete" y no permitiría que un niño bonito se la arrebatara así como así, bastante le había costado ganársela como para perderla por un chico caprichoso.

- Este bien… - susurró la joven. Ikuto que había escuchado todo desde afuera, retomó su camino de regreso a casa.

-"Lo siento por ti, Amu" – sonrió complacido el rubio – "Antes que tu felicidad, esta la mía y mis intereses personales" – tomó de la mano a su novia y la llevo hasta su habitación.

- "En realidad, debo reconocer que… no lo siento" –

Continuará…

Airi: ¬¬ maldito Tadase, ¿se saldrá con la suya? Eso solo yo lo sé jajaja ¡qué mala soy! ¡Juajuajua!

Además ¿sabían que en la historia real, el joven que representa Nagihiko observó a esa chica desde hacía más de tres años? XD ese es un tímido extremo.

Aunque no debería estar tan feliz, me he hecho un feo corte en la muñeca y bien profundo, perdí bastante sangre y tengo mi manito vendada -.-

¿Me dejarían Reviews para así escribir con más ánimo y olvidarme del dolor? ¡Se los agradeceré demasiado!

Bueno ahora me despido

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. La invitación

Airi: ¡Hola!

Bueno, un pequeño capítulo… un poco de relleno tal vez, pero así son las cosas. Adoro hacer sufrir a los lectores

(Porque a mí me hacen sufrir los escritores cuando no actualizan los fics que leo T-T)

Tranquila gente, tal vez la historia transcurra un poco lenta (a diferencia de uno de Soul Eater que estoy escribiendo en la que los hechos van "un poco…" más rápido.) Pero, así se entenderá mucho mejor.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. Y sin más distracciones:

Capitulo 4: La Invitación 

La mañana siguiente sorprendió a la joven pareja. Amu despertó y con desgano intento apartar la galbana que se apoderaba de ella. Se incorporó lentamente en la cama, y miró el reloj para ver la hora.

- Las 7:30 A.M. – pronunció en voz baja – si no me alisto, no llegaré a tiempo a mi trabajo – la muchacha se levanto de la cama, y se puso lo primero que encontró en su camino para ir a darse una ducha.

Tadase también se despertó, pero él podía faltar a la universidad. Aunque prefirió levantarse también. Ese día tenía una cita muy importante a la cual debía asistir, no podía fallarle a esa persona por ningún motivo, mucho menos si ese motivo era causado por su novia.

Rápidamente se paró de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Luego se daría una ducha, lo que Amu terminara y saliera del baño.

Al poco rato, Amu salió y se encaminó a su habitación. Tadase solo la miró salir siendo cubierta solo por una toalla. Pero el ya no sentía nada por la pelirosada. Es más, nunca sintió nada por ella. Tomó unas toallas y entró él al baño.

Amu en su habitación comenzó a alistarse. La noche anterior no pudo decir que no a su novio, pero estaba rotundamente arrepentida de lo que entre ellos había ocurrido. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba, no había nada de malo en que ambos se demostrasen cuanto se amaban pero… algo estaba incomodándole desde hacía buen rato. Desde que conoció a aquel joven de azules ojos, el no desaparecía ni un solo instante de su mente.

La imagen de su compañero besándole la noche anterior se repetía una y mil veces.

- Ikuto… - ya estaba casi lista. Solo faltaba que se arreglase su cabello. Tomo su cepillo y se acercó al espejo de muro, mientras se reflejaba en el cristal comenzó a cepillarse las hebras rosadas mientras un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

Tadase por su parte, ya había acabado de ducharse. Cerró la llave de paso, y salió del baño para ir también a su habitación a arreglarse. Estaba ansioso por que la tarde llegase. Sin duda, ese día si se divertiría de verdad. Su aburrida novia no le entretenía lo suficiente. Debía buscar regocijo por otros medios.

En ese mismo instante, alguien golpeo a la puerta del departamento. Amu fue a abrir para encontrarse cara a cara con su nuevo interlocutor.

- ¡Hola Amu! – Acto seguido le abrazo fuertemente dejando a la joven boquiabierta ante tal acción.

- Hola… Nagihiko ¿Qué ocurre? –

- ¡Muchas Gracias!, ¿sabes? Rima-chan y yo ahora somos novios – sonrió mientras soltaba de su abrazo a la joven, quien dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Felicidades!... pero, ¿no crees que es un poco temprano para venir a darme la noticia? –

- Lo siento… es que anoche no pude dormir por la emoción, solo quería que llegara esta mañana para venir a avisarte – sonrió con nerviosismo, pero al mismo tiempo con una alegría que su amiga jamás había visto en él.

- Vaya… ¿sabías que tu problema es serio? – bromeo Amu mirando a su amigo.

- No molestes… - asomó la cabeza al interior del apartamento – y… ¿tú problema? –

- Aún está aquí… - suspiro. –

- Da igual – habló el joven pelilargo – Pídele permiso esta noche para ir a celebrar con nosotros – bromeo también molestando a su amiga.

- Solo si yo también estoy invitado – salió de su habitación el rubio. – Se trata de Rima, mi prima ¿verdad? – La felicidad de Nagihiko y Amu se desvaneció de golpe.

- Está bien… también estas invitado. –

- ¿Puedo invitar a un amigo?... –

- ¿Qué?... – Amu miró a su novio. – Tadase no te pases –

- Es solo que… bueno, así animaremos un poco más la fiesta ¿no? –

- Bien, entonces Amu también puede invitar a un par de amigos, claro está que no debes invitar a Yaya – le dijo Nagihiko a su amiga.

-¿Y eso?... – se sorprendió la joven de ambarinos ojos.

- A Yaya… la invitare yo – sonrió por última vez y se despidió con la mano – entonces nos vemos esta noche en mi casa… a las 9:00 P.M., no te tardes – Y se fue del sitio dejando solos a la pareja.

Tadase estaba en la universidad, cuando se encontró con su buen amigo Kukai, que venía conversando animadamente con una hermosa joven. Sin duda, su amigo tenía muy buen gusto. Jamás le había visto con una chica que no fuera igual o más hermosa que una modelo.

- Kukai ¿Qué tal? –

- Hola Tadase… te presento a Utau –

- Encantado de conocerte – saludo Tadase a la joven, quien le miró con desprecio.

- Yo te conozco de algún sitio… - la chica medito unos segundos mientras miraba al rubio.

- No lo creo, jamás nos hemos visto – el rubio sonrió lo más encantadoramente posible intentando así caer en gracia a la muchacha, pero no consiguió nada bueno.

- ¿Seguro de eso?... ¿no eres tú el novio de aquella chica pelirosada que hace unos días llevaron al hospital en ambulancia? – El joven palideció. ¿Cómo se había enterado aquella joven de eso? Tal vez Amu la conocía de algún lado.

- ¿Conoces a Amu? –

- Para nada… solo los he visto porque vivimos cerca, nada más – El rubio suspiró y su cuerpo que antes se encontraba tensado, ahora se había relajado notoriamente. Algo le llamó la atención de su amigo Kukai, quien solo le sonrió ampliamente mirándole.

- Me alegra que te lleves bien con mi nueva novia –

- Así que ella es tu novia, Kukai… -

- Bueno, si no tienes nada nuevo que decir, seguiremos nuestro camino –

- Si tengo algo nuevo que decir, esta noche iremos a una fiesta de "celebración" – Tadase sonrió irónicamente y Kukai le imitó.

- ¿Qué celebraremos? – preguntó con curiosidad Kukai.

- Rima tiene novio… -

- ¿Quién es el desafortunado? –

- El perdedor amigo de Amu… Nagihiko –

- Ah… ya recuerdo – ambos soltaron una carcajada, mientras Utau les miraba con disgusto.

- Claro, no te preocupes Utau-san, también estás invitada – Y sin más que decir, Tadase siguió su camino para irse a su clase, Utau y Kukai hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en eso? – preguntó Utau con decepción en su voz.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Utau negó con la cabeza sin mirar a su novio.

Unas horas más tarde Amu se dirigía camino a su segundo trabajo, la hora de almorzar ya había acabado. Miraba desinteresadamente el paisaje a su alrededor. Casas y más casas.

Al rato llego por fin, entró como era su costumbre y tomó su lugar. Se sorprendió al notar que su compañero de trabajo no estaba presente.

- "¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? No es que sea mi asunto"- pensaba la joven. - "Es solo que… deseo verlo" -

- Ikuto… - susurró la joven para sí misma mientras miraba con tristeza el suelo.

- ¿Me llamabas? – una voz susurró en su oído mientras alguien tomaba su cintura tras ella. Se sobresalto y el sonrojo floreció en su rostro.

- Imbécil, ¿quién querría verte? – El chico se apartó de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, para así tomar su lugar en el trabajo.

- No lo sé… ¿tú tal vez? – soltó una pequeña risita provocando que Amu se molestara un poco. Pero luego le imitó y rió también.

- ¿Sabes?... me rindo –

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ikuto con asombro - ¿Cómo que te rindes? –

- Tú ganas… quédate con el trabajo… maldito gato pervertido. –

- ¿Gato pervertido? –

- Así es… eres como un gato pero pervertido – La joven se estaba burlando de él. Pero Ikuto no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Y sabía a la perfección como contraatacar.

- Entonces… - se acercó nuevamente a ella y la abrazo acercando su rostro al de Amu, ella volvió a sonrojarse y cerró sus ojos – Déjame ser tu gato pervertido – le susurró al oído a aquella joven, y luego bruscamente se alejo de ella. Al ver la expresión en su rostro rió divertido. Amu abrió los ojos y le miró molesta.

- Ni de broma… solo he dicho que puedes quedarte con el trabajo – se cruzo de brazos bufando enojada.

- Eso no lo decides tu… lo he decidido yo el día que entre aquí. Y me quede con la bacante –

- Ejem… ¿podrían atenderme? – una voz les sacó de su mundo de ensueño.

- ¡Rima! – exclamo Amu con asombro.

- Creía que venias a trabajar decentemente, Amu – sonrió con picardía la rubia mientras miraba a su amiga.

- Bueno… eso es… - intentaba excusarse pero nada llegaba a su mente –

- ¿Culpa del gato pervertido? – Amu se ahogo con su saliva comenzando a toser drásticamente ante la mirada divertida de sus acompañantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba la rubia allí como para observar tales escenas? Sin duda, un misterio de la vida. Al acabar exclamo forzosamente

- Sí… -

- Pues no te distraigas mucho, esta noche celebraremos no lo olvides… por cierto, puedes invitar al gato pervertido también – La rubia le guiño un ojo al joven y luego hizo su pedido.

¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas la prima de su novio? ¿Acaso no le importaba lo más mínimo Tadase?... o, Tal vez se trataba de una trampa. De cualquier modo, debía mantenerse alerta. Al acabar la venta, Rima se disponía retirarse del lugar. Al llegar a la salida dio un último vistazo a los trabajadores y dio un suspiro.

- "Sin duda… mi primo se enterará de esto… Amu" – Y sin más se fue de la pastelería.

- Debes tener cuidado Amu, esa chica es de cuidado – murmuró Ikuto al oído de Amu.

- ¿Qué dices? Ella es la prima de mi "novio" – hizo énfasis en la última palabra pronunciada, para recordarle así a su compañero que ella estaba comprometida.

- Pues, con mayor razón… por cierto, esta noche iré contigo a la fiesta – sonrió abiertamente ante la mirada perpleja de Amu.

- ¿Estás loco? Tadase te matará –

- A no ser que yo le mate antes – rió.

- Ni de broma, no irás… además no sabes donde vive –

- Buen punto… - su sonrisa se esfumo.

Eran las 6:00 P.M. y un apuesto chico de rubios cabellos caminaba en dirección al centro comercial. Allí se encontraría con su cita. Llegaría tarde, pero no le importaba después de todo debía hacerse el interesante aunque, no demasiado. No debía dejar pasar esa única oportunidad. La joven le estaba esperando cerca de un puesto de comida rápida. Sin duda, ella era mucho mejor partido que su actual novia y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Al llegar junto a ella le saludo con un beso en la mejilla. La chica le sonrió dulcemente.

- Llegas tarde, Tadase-kun –

- Lo siento mucho… -

- No importa, no pasa nada –

- ¿Iremos a ver una película? O ¿prefieres comer algo? – preguntó el chico mientras tomaba de la mano a la muchacha.

- Tomemos un helado… solo si estás de acuerdo –

- Claro que sí, después de todo eres mi novia – Al acabar, con gentileza posó una de sus manos en el rostro de la chica y le dio un dulce beso que ella no dudo en corresponder. Ella por su parte lo abrazo.

Pero pese a todo, el rubio debía de tener mucho cuidado con lo que hacía frente a las personas. Si alguien equivocado le veía con su nueva novia, sin haber terminado antes con Amu estaría en graves aprietos. Y a él no le convenía para nada terminar la relación con la pelirosada, de ser así ¿Quién pagaría sus estudios? Peor aún… ¿quien le entretendría por las noches cuando él así lo quisiera? Llevaba muy poco tiempo saliendo con Yua como para pedirle algo así… esas peticiones no las hacen los caballeros ¡claro que no!... al terminar con su labor, ambos se dirigieron a la heladería para comprar sus aperitivos.

- Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido… Tadase-kun – Ambos caminaban tomados de la mano.

- Yo también… - Una sonrisa sardónica que la chica no noto se dibujo en los labios del rubio.

La noche se avecinaba, Ikuto y Amu caminaban de regreso a sus casas para uno irse a descansar luego de un arduo día de trabajo y la otra ir a alistarse para la fiesta. Ambos conversaban sobre cosas triviales, hasta llegar al departamento donde Amu vivía con… "La Bestia" como amorosamente había apodado Ikuto al rubio.

- Bueno, es hora de despedirnos mi bella – Ikuto le dio un corto beso en los labios a la muchacha, ella no pudo, o más bien, no quiso esquivarlo. Ella deseaba besar al joven tanto como él. Sin pensárselo, Amu se abrazo al chico y profundizo el beso, cosa que al peliazul no le desagrado para nada. Así estuvieron unos minutos, uno en los brazos del otro. Hasta que Amu volvió a la realidad y aunque no quería hacerlo, se separo del muchacho.

- Hasta mañana… mi gato pervertido – una sonrisa fue lo último que le regalo al hombre frente a ella, para luego ir a su departamento.

- Hasta mañana… Amu – Y cuando la chica se hubo perdido de su vista, continuó su camino de regreso a su casa.

Al llegar, sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura. La giró y el picaporte cedió abriéndose así la puerta. Retiro las llaves y entró a casa, encendió la luz. No había nadie, o eso creía. Al rato la puerta del baño se abrió revelando así la figura de su hermana envuelta en una toalla.

- Por fin llegas, Ikuto – soltó la rubia mirando molesta a su hermano

- ¿Ocurre algo? –

- Si, me acompañarás a una fiesta… estás invitado –

- No se me antoja… -

- No me importa si se te antoja o no… vendrás conmigo, conocerás a mi nuevo novio –

- ¿Qué es eso de mi nuevo novio? Sabes bien que debes dedicarte a estudiar, no trabajo arduamente para pagar tus estudios para que tú te la pases bien con muchachos – miró con reproche el joven a su hermana menor.

- Vamos Ikuto, que tu no tengas novia no es culpa mía… eso pasa por que siempre las rechazas… -

- ¿Eh? –

- A tus pretendientes… siempre las rechazas, eres tan raro – La muchacha caminó hasta su habitación y entro en ella, luego cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Ikuto completamente solo.

- Genial… y yo que quería descansar un poco – Con desgano se sentó en el sillón y busco el control. Al encontrarlo encendió la televisión y se acomodo en el sillón. En ese instante la puerta de la habitación de Utau se abrió para dejar ver a la joven que asomó su cabeza a través del umbral.

- ¡Y no te relajes tanto! ¡Ve a arreglarte que en una hora pasará por nosotros! –

- ¿Pasará? ¿Quién? –

- Mi novio, así que apresúrate – Al acabar la puerta volvió a cerrarse de un golpe luego de que Utau entrara nuevamente.

- Que molestia… - con desgano se puso de pie y se fue hasta su habitación. Cogió una toalla y luego fue al baño para ducharse. Entonces recordó que en la tarde de aquel día la tal prima del novio de su compañera le había invitado a una fiesta. Pero sería demasiada coincidencia que fuese precisamente esa fiesta. Si bien, él deseaba ver a Amu, que el vería todo el día de ser posible, no corría con tanta suerte. Pero al llegar se encontraría con una gran sorpresa.

Una hora transcurrió rápidamente. Ikuto estaba listo, pero Utau seguía frente al espejo arreglándose.

- Que te vez hermosa Utau, no puedes verte mejor – repitió por enésima vez el muchacho

- Una mujer hermosa, siempre puede verse más hermosa – le regalo una sonrisa a su hermano y le lanzó un beso con una de sus manos. El chico suspiró resignado.

- Eras tú quien me apuraba y mira… he acabado de arreglarme antes que tú. –

- Tal vez… es solo que quiero verme perfecta – Sonrió a su reflejo.

- Utau basta ya, sabes que para mí eres perfecta –

- Pero esta vez no basta solo con ser perfecta para ti… debo ser perfecta también para Kukai –

- Cómo digas… - Un bocinazo les sacó de lo suyo.

- ¡Es él! – la muchacha pasó rápidamente frente a su hermano ante su perpleja mirada de asombro. Sin duda, Utau a veces daba miedo.

- Bien – Ikuto tomó las llaves de la casa que descansaban tranquilas sobre la mesa de centro y luego siguió a su hermana menor que ya había salido del lugar. Apagó la luz y salió de la casa. Cerró con seguro y caminó hasta el automóvil en el cual le estaban esperando. El tal Kukai estaba en el asiento del conductor, mientras que Utau se había instalado en el asiento junto a él. Ella le saludo con un efusivo beso en los labios. Ikuto les miró con desprecio al tiempo que subía al asiento trasero. Gruñó por la bajo y se acomodó.

- ¿Qué tal? Tú debes de ser Ikuto Tsukiyomi, el hermano mayor de Utau –

- "Y tú el imbécil que conquisto a mi hermana" – pensó el muchacho y una sonrisa adorno su rostro – Y tú Kukai ¿no? –

- Efectivamente – Miró con altivez al sujeto sentado tras él. Ikuto lo esquivó y miró por la ventana mientras que el conductor puso en marcha su vehículo.

- Espero que nos llevemos bien – murmuró Kukai volviendo a mirar al frente. Ikuto no contesto, se limitó a mirar por la ventana para distraer su mente. Ese niño rico no le daba buena espina por alguna razón, y siendo él un "gato pervertido" como le había bautizado Amu, debía obedecer a sus instintos. Después de todo, el también era un hombre y entre hombres se conocen. Así como él una que otra vez jugó con un par de chicas, sabía que todos los hombres jóvenes gozaban haciendo sufrir. Y a él eso no le importaba, bueno siempre y cuando una de esas chicas no fuera su pequeña y adorada hermana. De ser así, el sujeto se debía preparar para la peor golpiza que podía recibir por parte de un hermano mayor.

Continuará…

Airi: Nosotros bien sabemos, y de sobra que ¡Tadase no es un caballero! Un verdadero caballero jamás engañaría a su novia de esa forma.

¡Sí! ¡Señoritas y caballeros! Sus deducciones eran correctas, Tadase engaña a Amu con… "Esa" jeje X3 y bueno, el próximo capítulo, como sospecharán es la fiesta y allí se encontraran todos :O

Juajuajua… ¿qué pasará?

Bueno ¡Hasta la Próxima!


	5. La Fiesta

Airi: ¡Hola!

Un nuevo capítulo ¡lamento muchísimo la tardanza! Lo sé, merezco un castigo por ello ¿verdad? Espero sean compasivos y logren disculparme. Pero enmendare mi error y subiré dos capítulos durante esta semana.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. Y sin más distracciones:

Capitulo 5: La Fiesta

Al llegar al sitio donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración, los tres jóvenes bajaron del vehículo. Caminaron hasta la entrada, Kukai tocó el timbre y esperaron a que alguien abriese. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver así a quien había hecho tal acción.

- Hola, adelante pasen – saludo Rima invitándoles con ademán de mano. Los jóvenes entonces ingresaron al lugar. La casa no era muy grande pero si acogedora. Había muchos jóvenes en el lugar, entre ellos Kukai pudo distinguir a Tadase que estaba sentado en el sillón y caminó hasta él siendo acompañado por Utau abrazándola y tras ellos caminaba con desgano Ikuto

- ¡¿Qué hay? – Kukai le extendió su mano a Tadase para saludarle.

- Pues nada nuevo – Tadase se puso de pie y le saludo. Luego dirigió su mirada a los acompañantes de su amigo. Le sonrió a Utau y miró con desprecio a Ikuto. -¡¿Qué hace este imbécil aquí? ¡¿Quién lo ha invitado? – Kukai se sorprendió al igual que Utau, Ikuto le devolvió la mirada fulminante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Kukai sin entender la reacción de su amigo

– Le he invitado yo… es mi hermano – Utau le miró indignada. Tadase se silencio y suavizo notoriamente su mirada.

- Ya veo… - Miró a Ikuto y le extendió la mano para saludarle. – Soy Tadase – Ikuto le miró y rechazo el saludo.

- Ikuto – respondió el de azules ojos mientras se volteaba para irse de allí.

- Mal educado –

- No es de tu incumbencia – Entonces se alejo de ellos y caminó en dirección hasta llegar al patio trasero. Él no era un invitado oficial en la fiesta y por tanto no conocía a nadie allí. Utau le miró y quiso seguirle pero Kukai se lo impidió.

- Déjalo linda, tal vez así conozca a alguna chica que le alegre la noche– Le sonrió a Utau y ella solo siguió mirando en la dirección que su hermano se había perdido.

Al llegar Ikuto al exterior, se encontró de lleno con más jóvenes. En uno de los rincones apreció a su adoraba Amu que conversaba animadamente con una chica a la cual él no conocía. Decidido se acerco a ellas y les saludo.

- Hola – sonrió encantadoramente. La mirada de Amu se iluminó al ver al muchacho, pero al mismo tiempo la sorpresa le había invadido por completo.

- Hola – saludo la amiga de Amu. Ella por su parte seguía en silencio, Ikuto se acercó lo suficiente a la pelirosada y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

- Te dije que vendría ¿no es así? – Amu estaba boquiabierta ¿Cómo había dado él con la dirección y con la fiesta?

- No lo entiendo… ¿cómo has?... – Ikuto le interrumpió

- Bueno, nosotros los gatos siempre vamos a donde queremos sin recibir invitación alguna – Una risita escapó de sus labios. La amiga de Amu les miraba con un signo de interrogación asaltando su mente.

- Amu… ¿podrías presentarnos? – La frase sacó a Amu de su embobamiento, regresando así al planeta tierra.

- Claro… el es Ikuto Tsukiyomi, mi compañero de trabajo en la pastelería. – El chico le sonrió a la muchacha y ella hizo lo mismo para con él.

- Ikuto, ella es Yuiki Yaya… mi mejor amiga –

- Ya veo, es un placer para mí conocer a la mejor amiga de Amu –

- Para mí también es un placer, Ikuto-kun –

- ¿Qué es un placer para mi querida Yaya? – Un joven se acercó al trío. Ellos le miraron, se trataba de un chico de gafas bastante atractivo.

- Kairi, no molestes – dijo la muchacha mientras se sonrojaba levemente. El chico sonrió.

- No lo haré hasta que no aceptes ser mi novia –

- Y allí vamos de nuevo – Susurró Amu. Ikuto le miró sin entender la situación.

- Hey tu – dijo el muchacho mirando a Ikuto – Más te vale que no intentes conquistar a Yaya, ¿entiendes? – Los tres le miraron con vergüenza ajena. El chico daba lástima, en cierto modo.

- No te preocupes, no lo haré –

- Veo que están disfrutando de la fiesta – Nagihiko llegó también junto al grupo de jóvenes.

- Estábamos, hasta que apareció Kairi – dijo Yaya mientras miraba con disgusto al mencionado.

En otro sitio estaban Tadase y Rima conversando en privado. La muchacha era muy alcahueta y no dudaría ni un solo segundo en dejar mal a Amu siempre que pudiese hacerlo ya que, desde que ella había comenzado a ser novia de su primo empezó a odiarla, y si de por si adoraba el chisme, era muchísimo mejor cuando se trataba de gente que ella despreciaba. Todo por culpa de su amor por Tadase. Ella en secreto estaba perdidamente enamorada de su primo, y no podía decírselo absolutamente a nadie, mucho menos a él.

- ¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí? – preguntó con desgano el rubio.

- Verás… hoy he visto algo que quizás… solo quizás te interese –

- Sabes que no me gustan los chismes, deberías dejar ya ese mal hábito – su mirada se torno molesta.

- Lo sé, se que te desagrada pero ¿Qué sucede si se trata de Amu? – entonces el muchacho prestó algo de atención

- Si vas a decirme algo, suéltalo ya –

- Tal vez pueda obtener algo a cambio… ¿no Tadase? – No solo le desagradaba lo chismosa que podía llegar a ser su prima, sino también lo ambiciosa e interesada que era.

- Sabes que no tengo dinero… -

- No quiero dinero, primo… - le miró con malicia asustando un poco a Tadase, pero él no reconocería que le había intimidado la reacción de la joven.

- ¿Entonces?... –

- Bueno eso es algo… digamos, difícil de pedir –

- ¿Te acobardas? –

- Para nada… - Y sin meditarlo dos veces, se lanzó a los brazos de su primo. Allí nadie le vería, estaban en la habitación de la joven y nadie estaba autorizado a entrar. Así que le beso en los labios. Tadase estaba sorprendido, jamás durante los años que conocía a Rima ella se había comportado de esa manera, pero si eso era lo que su prima quería, entonces eso él le daría. Sin pensárselo correspondió al beso, estaban tan centrados en lo suyo que no se percataron de que alguien había abierto la puerta y les estaba observando desde el exterior de la habitación totalmente sorprendida.

La intrusa entonces decidió que lo mejor era salir de allí. Lo que había visto le puso mal, cerró sigilosamente la puerta y se dirigió al jardín nuevamente.

- "Es que siempre te ocurren estas cosas a ti… ¿verdad Yaya?" – Pensaba la muchacha mientras su mente divagaba en lo que había visto. ¿Debía decírselo a su amiga? ¿Y a Nagihiko? O ¿Tal vez lo mejor sería silenciarse y dejar que las cosas siguiesen su curso tal y como estaban? No lo sabía, pero prefirió hacer lo que su corazón le dictó. Al llegar encontró a los jóvenes divirtiéndose. Ikuto bailaba con Amu, mientras Nagihiko y Kairi conversaban animadamente con un vaso de cerveza en la mano.

- ¿Has encontrado el baño? – preguntó Nagihiko –

- Sí – mintió la chica. Aun meditaba si debía o no revelar la verdad que con sus ojos y estando totalmente sobria había visto.

Las horas avanzaban y los chicos se comenzaban a embriagar cada vez más, disfrutando del evento. Amu estaba ya bastante alcoholizada al igual que Ikuto. A diferencia de ellos, Yaya no era buena para beber, siendo por esto objeto de burla. Pero ella argumentaba que así era mejor, puesto que, así podía cuidar de sus amigos si algo malos les sucedía o bebían en demasía. A Nagihiko le agradaba que Yaya se preocupara por ellos, pero le repetía que cada uno podía cuidarse muy bien por sí solo y que bebiera y se divirtiera al igual que todos los demás. Pero ella hacía caso omiso a lo que él le recomendaba. Beber alcohol no era lo suyo.

Cuando Amu e Ikuto dejaron de bailar el tema que se escuchaba, se acercaron al grupo de jóvenes nuevamente. Conversaron animados durante un rato, pero Amu se percato de que su amiga Yaya se encontraba en completo silencio desde que había vuelto del baño.

- Yaya ¿Te sucede algo? – Preguntó Amu, en ese instante todos fijaron su mirada en la aludida. Ella siguió en silencio unos segundos, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería sin duda, decirles la verdad a sus amigos.

- Amu, Nagihiko… ¿puedo hablar con ustedes un momento en privado? – Ambos asintieron y los tres se encaminaron hasta un rincón en donde pudieran hablar un poco mejor. Kairi e Ikuto se quedaron a esperarles mientras continuaban bebiendo.

- ¿De qué se trata, Yaya? – Preguntó Nagihiko sonriendo, sabía que si Yaya les citaba en privado debía tratarse de algo importante, pero importante no es sinónimo de malo. O eso era al menos para él.

- Verán… se trata de Tadase y Rima – Ambos expectantes cambiaron la expresión de su rostro. ¿Qué podía afectarle tanto a su amiga que tuviese relación con sus actuales novios?

- Continúa – Pidió Amu

- Es que… los he visto besándose en una habitación. – Nagihiko y Amu pusieron cara de asco. ¿Acaso Yaya estaba delirando? ¿Habría estado bebiendo o fumando algo extraño?

- Vamos, no digas esas cosas Yaya, tú no eres así – dijo Nagihiko

- Es cierto, se que Rima no te cae en gracia, y que a Tadase lo odias pero no hace falta que inventes semejante mentira –

- No les estoy mintiendo, tienen que creerme chicos. Son mis amigos y jamás les mentiría – Yaya se defendió. Sin duda lo que les estaba diciendo era algo sumamente difícil de creer. Pero tal y como ella confiaba en sus amigos, esta vez esperaba que ellos confiasen en ella.

- ¿Te has estado drogando? – Nagihiko alzo una ceja con sorpresa. Amu le miró indignada.

- Tú nunca te has drogado, ni eres buena fumando o bebiendo… ¿alguien te ha dado algo? –

- Debes de tener más cuidado Yaya, sabes que eres menor que nosotros y… -

- ¡Basta ya! ¡No he fumado ni bebido nada malo! Les digo que los he visto… ¡deben creerme! – Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. ¿Tan poco creían sus amigos en ella? ¿A caso ella no era suficientemente digna de su confianza?

- Tranquila Yaya, pero no puedes pedir que creamos semejante tontería – Nagihiko sonreía. Amu opto por hacer lo mismo.

- ¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan ciegos? – Yaya no entendía como sus amigos podían creer tan ciegamente en sus parejas y no creer lo que ella les decía.

- Esto está comenzando a apestarme – Amu dejo de sonreír y miro con rabia a su amiga.

- Amu, ¿tú me crees verdad? –

- Yaya… déjalo, no voy a creerte –

- ¡Pero Amu tú conoces a Tadase! – Amu ya se había molestado lo suficiente y sin medir consecuencias acertó una bofetada a su amiga.

- ¡Ya cállate! Si, conozco a Tadase pero ¡también sé que él no es capaz de hacer semejante idiotez! Rima es su prima… ¿entiendes eso? –

- Amu… - Nagihiko le miró con tristeza. Amu no era violenta, para que ella llegase a golpear a alguien, más aún a su mejor amiga, debía estar verdaderamente molesta.

- Yo lo entiendo… pero al parecer, eres tú quien no quiere entender… - Yaya no le miró, pasó junto a ellos y se retiró del lugar para no regresar nunca más allí.

- Amu, te has pasado… -

- Tú me entiendes Nagihiko… sabes que ellos son primos y jamás harían algo así… sobre todo Rima, ella es una chica maravillosa. –

- Lo sé… amo a Rima y confío en ella – Ambos regresaron entonces junto a Ikuto y Kairi en completo silencio. Así permanecieron durante un rato, hasta que alguien decidió romper lo tenso del ambiente.

- ¿Y Yaya? ¿Se ha ido? – Preguntó Kairi

- Sí… dijo que ya era muy tarde… - Nagihiko respondió

- Siempre ha sido una aguafiestas – Amu sonrió a sus amigos. Ikuto le miró a los ojos y se percato de que algo no andaba bien. Los ojos de Amu reflejaban tristeza al igual que la mirada de su amigo Nagihiko, pero prefirió no preguntar absolutamente nada. Si ellos no querían sacar a relucir el tema, era mejor no insistir.

- Pero sigamos divirtiéndonos entonces – Dijo Nagihiko. –Después de todo, estamos celebrando ¿verdad? –

- Tienes razón – Amu invitó a Ikuto a seguir bailando, el con gusto le acompaño. Se alejaron un poco de Nagihiko y Kairi.

- ¿Ocurre algo Amu? – Preguntó Ikuto mientras le abrazaba.

- No te preocupes… es algo que Yaya nos ha dicho. –

- Sobre Tadase ¿verdad? –

- Sí… -

- No te preocupes por eso… -

- Tienes razón – Ikuto entonces le dio un beso que ella no dudo en corresponder. Si era cierto que Tadase le engañaba, entonces ella le pagaría con la misma moneda. Para eso tenía a su gato pervertido completamente a su disposición.

"_Hay yo no puedo soportar_

_No me quiero derrumbar_

_Manda luego un mensaje, una señal_

_Manda una señal de amor_

_Manda una señal amor…"_

Y eso era algo que a él no le molestaba para nada, pero eso sí, le dolía en el fondo de su corazón que Amu solo le estuviera usando para sus propósitos. El recordaba a la perfección lo que hacía poco tiempo atrás su adorada compañera le había dicho. Ella amaba a Tadase y eso era algo que no podía olvidar fácilmente.

"_Te veo acorralada de unos brazos _

_Que no te dejan mover_

_Te deseo y me deseas _

_Pero estas muy aprisionada, corazón"_

"_Y no viviré sin tu amor_

_Y no parare hasta tener tu amor y tus besos"_

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se separaron en busca de aire, los dos tenían la respiración agitada y sentían el calor apoderarse de ellos. No solo producto de un beso, el alcohol en sus cuerpos también hacía lo suyo.

- Vente conmigo esta noche – Le dijo Amu y volvió a besarle. A Ikuto esa propuesta le pareció la más maravillosa que en su vida le habían hecho y no dudo un segundo en aceptar. Podría pasar la noche junto a Amu, la mujer a la que él amaba.

Continuará…

Airi: ¡Muajajaja que mala soy! En fin… decidí poner el extracto de esa canción que me pareció lo que Ikuto está sintiendo y me pareció bastante lindo :D Es del grupo Maná y la canción se llama Manda una Señal. Escúchenla y entenderán, se los recomiendo.

Ustedes que leen comenten que tal les pareció, y si les desagrado ¡acepto críticas! Me ayudan a mejorar :3

Por cierto, no ocurrió la gran cosa en la fiesta ¿verdad? Ya querían ver a Tadase e Ikuto golpearse y sacarse los ojos mutuamente XD

Pero recuerden que Tadase no sabe que Amu le engaña… por ahora por que luego ¬¬ ¡lo odiaran muchísimo más! Así que preparen sus mentes para insultarle a partir de los próximos capítulos. Sin más que decir por ahora me despido

¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. La Decisión

Airi: ¡Hola!

Aquí dejándoles la continuación de esta historia… que bueno, igual me deprime narrarla pero que se le va a hacer… y pensé en fundar (aunque creo que ya existe) el fan club de ¡Odio a Tadase!

Jajaja lo mataría si pudiera, pero eso no es parte de la historia. Así que esta mensajera solo se resigna a seguir narrándoles la historia.

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. A continuación:

Capitulo 6: La decisión

La joven pelirosada despertó, se encontraba recostada en una cama la cual ella no reconocía como suya. Con pereza se incorporó y notó que se encontraba completamente desnuda siendo cubierta únicamente con una sabana. Miró el reloj colgado en la pared. Indicaba que eran las 11:00 A.M. Se sorprendió al ver lo tarde que era, ese día había faltado a su trabajo sin habérselo propuesto. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era levantarse, algo se movió a su lado y miró para descubrir de qué se trataba. Ahogo un grito al darse cuenta que quien yacía junto a ella era nada más y nada menos que Ikuto, su compañero de trabajo.

Contemplo su rostro dormido durante unos segundos, no cabía duda alguna. Ellos dos habían intimado la noche anterior, tal vez culpa del trago, tal vez no. ¿Cómo recordarlo si en la fiesta se había embriagado? Tenía una resaca demasiado grande como para ponerse a recordar todo lo acontecido. Decidió que lo mejor sería intentar recordar cuando se sintiera un poco mejor.

Se levanto y recogió la ropa que la noche anterior llevaba puesta, lentamente comenzó a vestirse intentando no despertar a su acompañante. Por suerte su casa quedaba cerca de la de él.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto? – Una voz le distrajo de su tarea. Entonces le miró, él estaba sentado en la cama sonriéndole.

- Ikuto… - Murmuró.

- Amu… te amo – Se puso de pie, caminó hasta ella y la abrazo sin importarle no llevar prenda alguna que le cubriera. Amu se sonrojo y lo aparto de su lado.

- Ikuto, lo siento mucho… tu sabes que – Ikuto volvió a abrazarla y la beso impidiendo que ella continuase hablando. Sabía lo que la chica diría pero no quería escucharla. La joven no correspondió al beso y se separo de él. No quería hacerle falsas esperanzas. ¿Con qué fin? Solo jugaría con los sentimientos del joven y eso era lo que quería evitar. Aunque Tadase la engañase, ella lo amaba y podía perdonarle, porque para ella era mejor compartirlo que perderlo. Y no valía la pena hacer lo mismo que el rubio hacía con ella. Engañar a su pareja no iba con sus principios, y aunque ya lo había hecho no había vuelta que darle, no quería seguir con eso.

Entonces pensó que lo mejor sería acudir donde su mejor amiga, ella sabría qué hacer en ese caso. Siempre estaba disponible a escucharle sin chistar y aconsejarle cada vez que lo necesitaba. Pero había olvidado algo pequeño pero importante. La noche anterior la había tratado de mentirosa y no solo eso, sino que también la había golpeado. A los pocos segundos lo recordó… se sintió perdida mientras seguía siendo observada por Ikuto. Se estaba ahogando en un mar de mentiras que ella misma había creado.

-"Cosechas lo que siembras… nada más." –

Ikuto le saco de su ensimismamiento cuando le susurró algo al oído.

- ¿Porqué no dejas a Tadase y eres mi novia? – La propuesta le pareció tentadora, pero no podía aceptar.

- Lo siento pero… creo que lo mejor sería que no – Y siguió entonces con su labor de vestirse ante la mirada sorprendida de Ikuto.

- ¿Por qué? –

- Las mentiras no son buenas, Ikuto… y dejar a Tadase para estar contigo sería una mentira muy grande –

- No sabes ni lo que dices… ¿Acaso aún no te has dado cuenta de que ya no amas a Tadase?... la costumbre y la monotonía han podido contigo… - Ikuto paso junto a ella saliendo de la habitación y caminó al baño para darse una ducha. El joven la necesitaba y no podía ocultarlo, realmente la amaba. Amu solo lo observó pasar y se quedo sola en completo silencio.

Aunque le doliera reconocerlo, Ikuto tenía razón. Debía dejar a Tadase de una vez por todas y rehacer su vida. Pero antes debía aclarar las cosas con su amiga que no tenía culpa alguna. Ella había cometido un error al tratarla como lo hizo. Tal vez Yaya lo dijo por su bien, tal vez después de todo, ella no les estaba mintiendo, pero su orgullo fue mayor y perdió los estribos.

Ya en el baño, Ikuto abrió la llave de paso y el agua comenzó a escurrir por su cuerpo. Alzo la mirada y observo en silencio el techo del baño. El agua le daba de lleno en el rostro, quería ocultar el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Lágrimas se camuflaban con las gotas de agua, desde pequeño su madre le había enseñado que los hombres no debían llorar y tampoco debían hacer llorar a las mujeres pero ¿Qué hacer cuando una mujer es quien te hace llorar y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo? ¿Qué hacer si la única persona capaz de cerrar una herida recién abierta es quien la ha provocado? Bajó la mirada y vio como el agua escurría. Cerró sus ojos y continuó llorando en silencio largo rato. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de una chica que ya estaba comprometida? ¿Por qué se engañó pensando que podía conquistarla?

- "Las mujeres son unas masoquistas… adoran que los hombres las maltraten" – Eso le dijo una vez su padre cuando era un niño – "Cuando mejor las tratan, peor se comportan… cuando las maltratan, más tiempo se quedan junto a ti…" – Su padre le había educado de una forma, su madre de otra muy diferente. Pero en ese instante ninguno de los dos pensamientos hacía sentido para él. Amaba a aquella chica que concordaba a la perfección con lo que su padre había le enseñado. Y él se comportaba como su madre le educó. ¿Debía cambiar para que aquella chica le aceptara? ¿O solo perdía su tiempo?

Al acabar cerró la llave de paso y se amarró una toalla a la cintura. Gotas de agua seguían escurriendo por su cabello. Salió del sitio y se encamino hacia su habitación, en el camino notó que Amu ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Se había retirado de la casa. El agobio se apodero de él, pero sería fuerte y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Si algo le caracterizaba era su perseverancia y no dejaría de insistir hasta cumplir su objetivo: Conquistar a Amu costara lo que costase.

En otro sitio, Amu caminaba en dirección a su casa. Pronto llegaría y debía de tener una muy buena excusa que darle a Tadase por no haber llegado la noche anterior a casa. Al llegar, entró al departamento y no vio a nadie. Fue hasta su habitación y sacó lo necesario para ir a darse un baño. Más tarde iría a visitar a su amiga Yaya, quien de seguro habría faltado al instituto. Yaya aún estaba estudiando, ya que era menor que Amu por casi tres años.

Al acabar de ducharse, se encaminó a su habitación para vestirse y arreglarse.

- "¿Dónde estará Tadase? No creo que haya asistido a la Universidad después de lo de anoche… debe estar con resaca igual que yo… "– pensaba la muchacha. Luego de vestirse, decidió comer algo, puesto que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Caminó entonces hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador cuando la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió. Tadase venía llegando con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, la cual desapareció al notar que su novia ya había llegado a casa.

- Hola Tadase, ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Amu mientras tomaba una caja de leche del interior del refrigerador y luego cerró la puerta de este.

- Eso no te importa, más bien deberías decirme ¿Dónde pasaste tú la noche? – El joven le miró con furia retenida. Algo no andaba bien y él se encargaría de averiguar de qué se trataba.

- Ah… eso, anoche me quedé a dormir en casa de Yaya – Respondió Amu.

- ¿Porque me mientes? Ya me he enterado de que anoche discutiste con ella, además ¿Por qué pasarías la noche en su casa cuando somos vecinos? – Amu no supo que responder. Se quedo en silencio contemplando a Tadase quien solo iba de camino a su habitación.

- Si no vas a decirme nada, entonces no me molestes porque voy a estudiar… - Y luego entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí fuertemente.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –

Unas horas más tarde, antes de irse a su segundo trabajo, Amu decidió pasar a visitar a su amiga Yaya para poder así pedirle disculpas. Al llegar a la entrada golpeo a la puerta y espero a que alguien abriese, minutos después Yaya abrió y Amu le sonrió.

- Hola Yaya –

- Ah… hola Amu, no esperaba verte por aquí… - Yaya se veía notoriamente triste, pero no podía ser descortés y pedirle a su amiga que se marchara.

- Yaya… he venido a pedirte disculpas… yo no debí tratarte como lo hice. –

- No te preocupes Amu, no estoy molesta contigo – Yaya le invitó a pasar y Amu aceptó. Ambas caminaron hasta el recibidor y tomaron asiento en el sillón. Amu miró a Yaya, no sabía cómo comenzar a narrarle lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, además se encontraba nerviosa.

- Amu… no se qué pasa contigo, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, siempre lo has hecho y dime ¿te he defraudado alguna vez? – Amu negó con la cabeza en completo silencio. Luego en un impulso abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a llorar. Yaya se conmovió y la abrazó. Mientras contemplaba a su amiga desahogarse ella acariciaba tranquilamente la rosada cabellera de su amiga, quien se aferraba más a su ropa empapándola con el llanto que nacía de su alma. Porque esas lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos de su amiga, eran solo de amargura y tristeza acumulada en su interior.

Al cabo de un rato, Amu dejo de llorar y miró a Yaya.

- ¿De verdad Tadase me engaña? – Yaya asintió en silencio. – Si es así, entonces quiero que me ayudes a tenderle una trampa para poder atraparle con las manos en la masa –

- Amu… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando que espabiles? – Amu negó con la cabeza. Yaya suspiró.

- Bastante… pero lo importante es que lo atraparemos más temprano que tarde – Ambas sonrieron y Amu se puso de pie.

- Debo irme a trabajar… aunque no quiera ver a Ikuto –

- Amu… quiero que me hables de Ikuto –

- ¿Ahora? –

- Ahora… -

Continuará…

Airi: Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decir que si, este capítulo no quedo del todo como yo esperaba y quedo más corto, pero a partir del siguiente las cosas seguirán su curso como corresponde. Así que ¡paciencia! Intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo ¡lo antes posible! En segundo lugar, pedir disculpas por la tardanza y pedir reviews si no es mucha molestia (aunque tal vez este capítulo no los merezca TuT)

Y bueno, sin más que decir me despido

¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. La Estratagema

Airi: ¡Hola! Bueno, prometí subir pronto el siguiente capítulo así que ¡Aquí esta! Y esta vez muchísimo mejor que el anterior

- Aplausos para mí – XD

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. A continuación:

Capitulo 7: La Estratagema 

Un mes transcurrió desde que Amu había rechazado a Ikuto y durante ese tiempo había comenzado a sentir malestares. Cuando se lo comentó a Yaya, esta le recomendó realizarse un examen para saber si se encontraba embarazada, así que se compró un test de embarazo para comprobar si realmente lo estaba o no, y efectivamente, lo estaba. Pero no conforme con ello, decidió acudir al médico para verificar si era cierto. Ese día le había llegado la carta con el resultado. Cuidadosamente la abrió y extrajo la hoja del interior del sobre. El resultado fue exactamente el mismo. Pero eso no deprimía para nada a la joven pelirosada, al contrario, ella realmente deseaba ser madre.

Aunque solo había un pequeño problema… ¿Quién era el padre de la criatura? Eso le tenía mal, ella se había involucrado con Ikuto no muy lejos de la última vez que había estado con su novio y por eso no podía estar segura de quien de los dos podía ser el padre. Pensó que lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto a Tadase por el momento, pero a Ikuto se lo diría. En caso de que el bebé fuese de Ikuto, debía estar segura de que el joven reconocería al niño como suyo.

Todo seguía igual que siempre. Amu se llevaba bien con Ikuto y su relación con él era más bien de amistad, pero el joven de azules ojos no se daba por vencido y cada vez que podía intentaba cortejar a la muchacha. A ella no le molestaba, pero lo que si le deprimía es que con Yaya aún no podían atrapar a Tadase engañándole. El rubio era demasiado astuto y siempre planeaba las cosas a la perfección.

Luego de desayunar, se alisto para ir a su trabajo y como notó que se le estaba haciendo tarde, dejo sobre la mesa del comedor la carta que había recibido, en la cual el médico le felicitaba por que pronto sería madre. No se percató de su pequeño descuido, que más que pequeño pronto sería el más grande error que la joven muchacha pudo haber cometido en toda su vida. Ese día no alcanzó siquiera a desayunar y se retiró de su casa para ir camino a su trabajo en el restauran.

Al rato que Amu se fue, Tadase salió de su habitación para prepararse el desayuno. Era día sábado y por tanto él no tenía clases. Con galbana caminó hasta el refrigerador y sacó la cajita de leche que nunca faltaba en el interior de este. Dejo la caja sobre la mesa sin percatarse del papel que encima de esta descansaba. Fue a buscar su tazón y luego comenzó a servirse leche en él cuando se percato de la hoja. La curiosidad fue mayor y la tomó para leerla. Su rostro se le desfiguro al acabar de leer lo que en ella decía.

- No puedo creerlo… - Se dijo a sí mismo – Otra vez estamos en el mismo problema… pero ya me las arreglaré para quitármelo de encima –

Ese día había quedado de salir con Kukai al anochecer, ya le pediría ayuda a su amigo que siempre le tendía una mano cuando lo necesitaba.

Las horas transcurrían rápidamente. A Amu la mañana se le pasó rapidísimo y luego de almorzar, se dispuso a ir a su segundo trabajo. En el camino se encontró con Ikuto, quien le saludo animadamente.

- ¡Hola Amu! –

- Ah… Ikuto, se te ve de buen humor hoy ¿ha ocurrido algo? –

- Claro que sí, estoy feliz porque Utau ha terminado con su novio – Amu le miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Eso te hace feliz? – Preguntó la joven mientras caminaba junto al peliazul

- Por supuesto, Utau me contó que le atrapo con las manos en la masa, el sujeto le ponía los cuernos con otra chica y yo como buen hermano mayor que soy, pues le he dado su merecido – La pelirosada quedo boquiabierta, luego de unos segundos volvió a hablar

- Ya veo… pero ella ha de estar destrozada ¿no? –

- Bueno… eso es cierto, pero se repondrá… nadie se ha muerto de amor ¿verdad? –

- Tal vez… -

A los pocos minutos, ambos llegaron a la pastelería y cada uno tomo el lugar que le correspondía. Alguien entro y ambos miraron al cliente que se acercaba a ellos. Se trataba de una joven y hermosa mujer.

- Bienvenida – dijo Amu sonriéndole a la joven – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – La mujer miró a Amu y luego a Ikuto que se encontraba anotando algo en un cuaderno.

- Tú en nada… pero tu compañero sí – Exclamó la mujer, al instante Ikuto deposito su mirada en ella y la mujer le sonrió dulcemente. – Hola Ikuto –

- ¡Lulu! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Amu les miró sin comprender la situación. Ikuto ¿conocía a aquella chica? Qué no hacía falta mencionar que era bastante atractiva.

- He venido por ti… -

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? –

- Bueno… eso es un secreto – La chica sonrió aun más si eso era posible. Amu seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Amu por fin.

- Ella… es mi ex novia – Ikuto suspiró al acabar la frase.

- Dime – habló Lulu mirando a Amu - ¿Eres tú su nueva novia? – Amu se quedo en silencio, solo mirando a la muchacha. – Eso quiere decir que no, entonces Ikuto está disponible para mi ¿verdad? –

- Lulu ¿cuándo comprenderás que lo nuestro es imposible? Sabes que lo intentamos y no funcionó – Ikuto le miró con reproche. – Además estoy en horas de trabajo –

- Vamos Ikuto, eso ocurrió hace seis años, éramos a penas unos niños… además estos años lejos de ti me hicieron comprender que… sigo amándote – Cuando acabo de hablar, un ligero sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la muchacha. Ikuto no supo cómo reaccionar, mientras que a Amu le invadieron los celos.

- "¿Cómo se atreve ella a venir luego de seis años? ¿Acaso está loca?" – Pero ella bien sabía que su oportunidad con aquel chico la había desperdiciado. Aunque eso no cambiaba para nada el hecho de que estaba embarazada y había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que el hijo que estaba esperando fuera de Ikuto.

- Lo siento Lulu… pero yo ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón – A la chica la sonrisa se le disolvió instantáneamente, mientras que Amu esbozó una sonrisa al instante. Para Lulu aquello no paso desapercibido.

- ¿Así que si eres la novia de Ikuto, no? – Amu no contestó, pero Ikuto respondió por ella.

- Sí… y grábatelo bien en la cabeza. Estoy enamorado de Amu ¿entiendes? – Lulu no contesto, miró a Amu con furia y luego exclamó:

- Aquí y ahora te declaro la guerra… así que más vale que te prepares Amu… - Y sin decir más, la mujer salió del sitio dejando consternados a los trabajadores de aquella pastelería.

Segundos después de que la chica se retiró, Amu miró a Ikuto quien solo rió nervioso. La pelirosada saco de quien sabe donde una enorme enciclopedia y con ella le pegó a Ikuto en la cabeza exclamando:

- ¡Amu Chop! –

- ¿De dónde has sacado eso? – exclamó Ikuto mirando a Amu mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

- ¿La enciclopedia o el ataque? –

- Ambos… -

- Bueno, la enciclopedia la he sacado de mi cartera… - Ikuto le miró sorprendido – Y el ataque pues… durante este último mes he estado visitando más seguido a Yaya que ama ver anime –

- Ya veo… y te ha terminado gustando Soul Eater ¿no? –

- Si… bueno, cambiando de tema… Ikuto, tengo que darte una noticia… -

- Bien… -

- Pero antes, debo preguntarte una cosa – Dijo Amu mirando a los ojos a Ikuto.

- Soy todo oídos para ti–

- ¿Tú también ves anime? – Ikuto se sorprendió al saberse descubierto y no le quedo más alternativa que aceptarlo.

- Sí… a veces –

- Bien, retomando la charla… Ikuto, estoy embarazada – El joven quedo boquiabierto observando a la chica, y luego se aventuro a preguntarle:

- ¿Sabes quién es el padre? –

- Por ahora no, pero apenas lo sepa, serás el primero en enterarse… -

- Si quieres, podemos hacer un examen de A.D.N. –

- Claro, pero prefiero que sea cuando mi hijo nazca, si no te molesta claro está –

- Para nada, ¡no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Saber que existe una posibilidad de que el hijo que esperas sea mío. – Ikuto abrazo fuertemente a la chica junto a él y ella no dudo en corresponderle.

- Amu… mi propuesta sigue en pie, si te interesa –

- Ikuto ya hemos hablado de esto –

- Lo sé, pero no me rendiré – Y al acabar de hablar, capturo los labios de su amada, quien correspondió el beso que el atractivo joven le estaba dando, ella no podía negarse a sí misma que le fascinaba que Ikuto le cortejara, por otra parte no podía evitar sentir celos, Yaya le había advertido que si no decidía pronto si aceptar o no al apuesto chico de azules ojos, ella se encargaría de quitárselo, pues no es para nada fácil encontrar hombres así en la actualidad.

Un par de horas más tarde, en otro sitio para ser más precisos en un lujoso restauran, se encuentra Kukai con Tadase, puesto que el primero había invitado al rubio para contarle la "nueva".

- Ahora si podemos hablar con calma – dijo Kukai mientras observaba con atención el menú en sus manos.

- No hacía falta venir a un sitio tan sofisticado ¿o sí? – Tadase se veía muy nervioso, como se notaba que jamás había entrado a un sitio elegante y fino como aquel lugar.

- Vamos, no pensaste que iríamos a un sucio pub o algo así ¿verdad? Porque eso definitivamente no va conmigo… - Un joven se acercó a los dos clientes, para tomar así la orden de ambos. Kukai le señalo lo que él pediría, mientras Tadase aún no sabía que escoger, sonrió nervioso al escuchar el último comentario de su amigo

- Por cierto Kukai… ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? – Preguntó mientras contemplaba el ojo moreteado de su amigo – Tú no eres de andar en pleitos –

- Lo sé… bueno, ocurre que engañe a Utau y su hermano me dio una buena – Kukai frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que ese don nadie era tan violento y salvaje? –

- Ya veo… y ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto? –

- Ya pensaré como vengarme… -

- Tal vez puedas ayudarme con mi plan –

- Pero ¿qué tiene que ver el imbécil de Ikuto con tu plan? – preguntó Kukai.

- Muy sencillo. Ikuto es el hermano de Utau ¿verdad? – Al rato llego el joven con el pedido de ambos chicos, ambos agradecieron al sujeto y este se retiro cordialmente, Kukai miró al rubio y asintió con la cabeza, Tadase entonces continuó - Verás… ese individuo está enamorado de Amu –

- ¿Cómo dices? – Kukai no entendía nada.

- Me día cuenta el día de la fiesta ¿la recuerdas verdad? –

- Creo que sí –

- Bueno – Ambos comenzaron a comer luego de acomodarse las servilletas, Tadase en su ignorancia lo estaba haciendo mal, así que Kukai le explicó cómo hacerlo, luego el rubio prosiguió con su explicación – El asunto es que hoy me enterado de que mi "querida" novia está esperando un hijo… otra vez – Suspiró el rubio – Y debo deshacerme de él –

- Sigo sin comprender Tadase –

- Deja que acabe de una vez hombre… esa noche de la fiesta mi estúpida noviecita no llego a casa… ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – Kukai entonces dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

- Claro que lo sé –

- Entonces… tú encárgate de los cómplices y lo monetario, el resto déjamelo a mí – Sonrió maquiavélicamente

- Confía en mí, entonces ¿en qué consiste tu plan? –

- Mi plan es el siguiente – Entonces el rubio le contó a su amigo todo lo que harían, más le valía a la joven pelirosada prepararse para todo lo que tenían planeado hacer aquellos individuos.

Continuará…

Airi: si quedo cortito también este capítulo pero ¡No quiero adelantar mucho!

Un saludo con mucho cariño a todas quienes me han dejado review a lo largo de la historia:

-Tami-92, Sabii-chan, mayu-chan, HajiLOvE-Paprika, Yukipab, ichigoyuki, ., Amarii-Butterfly-chan, BeBu, alejandrina, kotori, aitniram, ..x y sakurako. Si me he saltado a alguna espero que me disculpe y me lo haga saber :3 ¿sí?

Sé que no suelo contestar los review pero es mi deber hacerles saber que ¡aprecio mucho sus comentarios! Y cada vez que puedo contesto a sus dudas (siempre que se pueda) Un abrazo (aunque sea virtual) ¡a todas! Y ¡muchas gracias por leer! Hacen muy feliz a esta loca y depresiva escritora TuT

Bueno, sin más que decirles y solo esperar que les guste el capítulo (y que no me golpeen XD)

Esperaré reviews con muchísimo entusiasmo *w*

Cuídense mucho mis lectoras y ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	8. La Trampa

Airi: ¡Hola! Bueno, primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, es que he tenido ciertos problemas… ejem, familiares ¬¬ y bueno, he estado bien desconcentrada (y no solo es este Fic el que se ha tardado, sino ¡Todos! Así que de verdad espero que me disculpen)

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. A continuación:

Capítulo 8: La Trampa 

Era ya muy tarde, cuando Tadase regresó a casa luego de juntarse con su amigo Kukai, a penas llego, entró en la habitación de la pelirosada, pues pondría desde ya su plan en marcha. Pero antes, debía cerciorarse de ciertas cosas, así que no dudo en hacerlo de inmediato.

- Amu… - susurró mientras se acercaba a la cama donde ella descansaba plácidamente - ¿Estás dormida? – preguntó. La joven al instante se despertó, abrió lentamente sus ojos y miró con sorpresa a su novio que se encontraba frente a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Tadase, no vez que es algo tarde? – exclamó mientras intentaba apartar la galbana de su cuerpo y se incorporaba en la cama.

- Amu… - Se sentó en la cama junto a ella. – Yo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te dije que te amo? –

- No lo sé… Tadase estás actuando raro –

- No, es solo que… quería decirte que te amo – Acto seguido se acercó a su novia y la beso apasionadamente, en ese preciso instante Amu se percato de que Tadase había bebido, no lo suficiente como para estar ebrio, pero si estaba alcoholizado y eso no era una buena señal, cuando Tadase bebía era una señal de que algo malo sucedería. Ella se separó de su novio y le miró a los ojos, notó algo extraño en él.

- Tadase, ¿podrías irte a dormir? Yo estoy cansada y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar – Exclamó mientras hacía a un lado a su novio y él al instante le miró fulminante.

- "Lo supuse" – Pensaba Tadase – "Algo ha cambiado en Amu, y tengo el presentimiento de que ese tal Ikuto tiene algo que ver… si así lo quiere, entonces ya verá de lo que soy capaz" – Se puso de pie y exclamó:

- Está bien, me iré a dormir. Nos veremos mañana – Y salió de la habitación de la muchacha cerrando la puerta fuertemente tras de sí.

Al día siguiente, Amu se fue a su trabajo como era costumbre, mientras que su queridísimo novio se quedo en casa, porque según él tenía una fuerte resaca debido a lo bebido la noche anterior. Pero él bien sabía que todo era una mentira, debía comenzar con su plan desde ya. Cogió su teléfono celular y digitó cierto número que él conocía a la perfección.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Tadase? – Contestó su interlocutor

- Comenzaremos hoy mismo, espero que tengas todo listo Kukai – Dijo el rubio

- Claro, solo me faltan algunos detalles. Pero ¿Por qué hoy? ¿No es hoy el cumpleaños de Amu? –

- Precisamente por eso es que comenzaremos hoy –

- Ya veo… entonces ¿pasarás a buscar "eso"? – Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en los labios del joven muchacho.

- Claro que sí, iré ahora mismo –

- Perfecto – Entonces Tadase finalizó la llamada y se encaminó a la ducha para darse un baño.

- No sabes lo que te espera Amu… ni tú ni ese pequeño parásito alojado en tu vientre –

Horas más tarde, Amu se encontraba en su segundo trabajo. Hacía un par de días se había percatado de que sus sentimientos hacia Tadase ya no eran los mismos. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado en su interior? No lo sabía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que ya no le gustaba estar con él, no quería seguir viviendo con ese joven hombre al que tanto tiempo y dinero le había dedicado. Pero… ¿Sería capaz de terminar su relación con él? Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ikuto siempre había tenido la razón, al igual que Yaya. La monotonía la había llevado a su propia perdición, pero aún no estaba muy lejos de remendar su error ¿o sí?

- ¿Ocurre algo, Amu? Te noto pensativa – Exclamó el joven de ojos azules mirándole preocupado. Ella le observó y le sonrió con dulzura.

- No te preocupes, es solo que hoy es mi cumpleaños y yo… -

- ¿Es en serio? – Preguntó Ikuto mientras en un rápido movimiento abrazó a su compañera. - ¡Feliz día de tu cumpleaños, mi querida Amu! – Ella entonces hizo lo mismo para con él correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- Muchas gracias, Ikuto – Y sin proponérselo, comenzó a llorar

- ¿Qué sucede, Amu? Hace unos días te noto diferente, de verdad me preocupas – Con sumo cuidado limpió el rostro de la chica, quién estaba demasiado agobiada.

- Ikuto… lo he pensado y quiero que mi hijo… sea tuyo. Quiero que sea nuestro hijo y no de Tadase – Eso sorprendió sobremanera al joven quién no pudo menos que sonreír a su amada

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó aún no del todo convencido, ella asintió con la cabeza – Amu, tu sabes que no me importa si ese hijo es del imbécil de Tadase, yo lo reconoceré de igual manera – Y abrazó con más fuerza a la muchacha.

- Lo sé, es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo. Terminaré con Tadase y aceptaré tu propuesta Ikuto, solo si aún sigue en pie – Escondió su rostro en el pecho de su acompañante

- Claro que sigue en pie, Amu – Con su mano derecha acaricio el rostro de la pelirosada. – Te amo – Exclamó.

- Ikuto… yo también me he enamorado de ti. – Se zafó del abrazo e hizo un gesto de indignación – Lo has conseguido Tsukiyomi Ikuto – Bufó – Tu esfuerzo ha dado los resultados esperados, maldito gato pervertido – Él rió con sorna y se acercó al rostro de la chica, para susurrar algo a su oído.

- Siempre consigo lo que quiero, Amu – Eso sorprendió a la chica y acto seguido se cruzó de brazos aparentado estar molesta.

- Claro, eres un maldito… - Suspiró – Pero no me importa – Le miró con atención y sonrió – Te amo de igual manera – Y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Eso quiere decir… que no tengo posibilidades ¿verdad? – Ambos escucharon la voz de una joven mujer exclamar aquella frase. Se separaron y miraron a la dueña de la misma. Lulu les miraba con melancolía.

- ¿Hace cuanto estás aquí, Lulu? – Preguntó Ikuto mirando con compasión a su ex novia.

- No importa, yo… no tenía oportunidad desde un principio ¿no es así? – Sonrió – Da igual – Suspiró – De cualquier forma, era una batalla perdida – Y sin decir más, se retiró del sitio ante la perpleja mirada de la joven pareja.

Cuando Amu finalizó con su jornada de trabajo, decidió pasar a visitar a su amiga Yaya para que le aconsejara sobre lo que debía hacer, así que se encaminó a paso decidido hasta su casa, quería terminar con su novio pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Al llegar, entró como todos los días y se encontró de frente con su novio quién tenía en sus manos un enorme ramo de rosas carmesí.

- Te he estado esperando, querida – Exclamó el rubio mientras se acercaba a su novia y le entregaba las flores a la muchacha.

- ¿Es una broma Tadase? – La chica estaba estupefacta, era la primera vez desde que conoció a su novio que este le regalaba flores, ni siquiera pasa San Valentín le había obsequiado una rosa. Algo debía andar mal con su novio, según ella.

- Claro que no, sé que te gustan las rosas y por ser hoy el día de tu cumpleaños he decidido comprarte este pequeño presente, que solo es parte de mi regalo para ti – Amu recibió las rosas y luego las depositó en un florero y luego vertió un poco de agua en ellas. Todo eso lo hizo en completo silencio, ante la curiosa mirada de Tadase.

- ¿No dirás nada, Amu? – La joven volvió a mirarle sin comprender la actitud de su novio ¿Por qué estaba de pronto tan amable con ella?

- Tadase yo… no sé qué decir en verdad –

- Bueno, lo mejor será que te arregles, porque tengo una mesa reservada en un elegante restauran, iremos a cenar en media hora –

- ¿Media hora? Eso es muy poco tiempo, y yo quería ir a visitar a Yaya – Dijo Amu sorprendida

- Pues no irás, no estarás planeando dejarme plantado ¿o sí? – Suspiró – No sabes cuánto me costó reservar sitio en aquel lugar, por otra parte tuve que conseguir dinero con Kukai para poder pagar –

- Ya me lo imaginaba, ¿de dónde sino sacarías dinero? – Amu se molestó por el último comentario de Tadase, pero prefirió ir a arreglarse para poder ir al famoso restauran del que hablaba.

En otro lugar, en tanto se encuentra Yaya conversando con su amigo Nagihiko sobre el cumpleaños de Amu, y sobre que realizarían para celebrarlo.

- ¿No te parece lo mejor una fiesta sorpresa? – Dijo Nagihiko mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón.

- Insisto en que lo mejor es una celebración solo entre nosotros. Invitamos a Ikuto y a su hermana, puedes invitar a tu noviecita aunque no me guste la idea –

- Pero si Rima no ha hecho nada malo, vamos – Nagihiko salió en la defensa de la rubia ausente en el sitio por el momento.

- Lo que tú digas, Nagi… Lo que tú digas –

- Entonces lo mejor será tu idea, así que habrá que llamar a los invitados –

- Lo bueno es que ya compré las cosas para comer – Sonrió Yaya mientras tomaba su teléfono celular.

- Y habrá licor, imagino ¿verdad? – Yaya miró fulminante a su amigo, el rió nervioso.

- Claro que no, no seas tonto Amu no puede beber ¿o acaso lo olvidas? –

- Pero los demás si podemos – Se defendió el pelilargo

- Pero es su cumpleaños ¿entiendes? Además yo no bebo, si quieres compra tú el licor –

- Mala onda… - Suspiró Nagihiko mientras se resignaba a que no habría licor en la mini fiesta de cumpleaños para Amu.

Una hora después, Amu y Tadase se encontraban ya en el restauran, ambos miraban el menú sin saber que pedir. Amu estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de platos que allí se preparaban y Tadase nervioso pues no sabía si le alcanzaría el dinero para pagar todo lo que comerían.

-¿Te has decidido ya? – Preguntó el rubio intentando no titubear

- Bueno la verdad… no, aún no. – Suspiró y miró a su novio a los ojos – Tadase… iré al baño unos minutos, ya regreso – Dijo y acto seguido se puso de pie para ir al sitio ya mencionado.

- Bien – Al ver que la chica se perdía de su vista, este aprovecho de sacar "eso" de lo que había hablado más temprano con su amigo Kukai. – "De esta no te salvas Amu, todo lo tengo muy bien planeado. Solo Dios y un milagro podrían salvar tu embarazo" – Miró a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie le estuviera observando, cuando se dio el momento indicado, en la copa de su novia hecho un polvillo de dudoso origen el cual se disolvió en el jugo que la muchacha había pedido con anterioridad. –"Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo" – Sonrió triunfal – "Adiós parásito, Adiós problemas futuros" –

Mientras en el baño, Amu se miraba fijamente al espejo frente a ella mientras intentaba darse valor para poder decirle a Tadase lo que había decidido.

- Amu, debes terminar con Tadase. Debes hacerlo ahora o nunca – Lavó sus manos y retocó su maquillaje – Sí. Debe ser ahora… - Tomó su cartera luego de secar sus manos con un trozo de papel desechable y comenzó a caminar para regresar junto al rubio. A los pocos minutos se encontraba sentada frente a él, para poder ordenar lo que comerían.

- ¿Has decidido esta vez, que vas a pedir? – Tadase comenzaba a exasperarse de los nervios. Cada tanto miraba la copa de su novia, que yacía intacta en el sitio que la había dejado.

- Lo lamento, aún no – Un joven mozo se acercó a ellos para tomar la orden

- ¿Qué van a servirse, jóvenes? – Preguntó, Tadase señalo lo que él comería, es decir, el platillo más económico que allí servían. Amu seguía indecisa. – Si la bella dama lo desea, puede llamarme dentro de unos minutos para hacer su pedido – Amu asintió con la cabeza algo ruborizada, mientras a Tadase ya se le notaba nervioso, aunque la pelirosada no comprendía la razón. El joven luego de anotar el pedido, se retiró dejando a los dos novios solos en su mesa.

- Amu, ¿te parece si brindamos? –

- Esta bien, pero ¿por qué? – Preguntó Amu mientras miraba comenzando a sospechar de su novio. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

- Por nuestro futuro hijo – Sonrió. Amu se sobresalto ¿Cómo se había enterado Tadase de su embarazo?

- ¿Cómo lo…? – Tadase la interrumpió.

- Encontré la nota que te envió el doctor. Amu, no lo entiendo ¿por qué me lo has ocultado? –

- Yo pensé que te molestarías – Amu bajó la mirada situándola en sus piernas, mientras empuñaba fuertemente sus manos en su falda.

- ¿Cómo crees eso? No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho saber que seré padre. Lo comprendí después de perder nuestro anterior hijo. No sabes cuánto he sufrido desde entonces y ahora que sé que seré padre otra vez… yo no lo sé. Creo que Dios me ha dado otra oportunidad y nos ha bendecido con la venida de un nuevo hijo – Amu no sabía ya que pensar ¿Debía terminar con su novio o no? Estaba completamente confundida.

- Brindemos pues, Amu – Tadase alzó la copa para brindar con su novia. Amu hizo lo mismo y chocaron copas, ambos se llevaron las copas a su boca y cuando Amu iba a dar el primer sorbo a su jugo ante la impaciente mirada de Tadase, el sonido de un celular sonó haciendo que la chica retirara la copa de sus labios depositándola en la mesa ante la ahora furiosa mirada del rubio.

- ¡¿Quién puede estropear este momento tan importante para nosotros? – Estalló el muchacho, mientras Amu con rapidez sacaba del interior de su cartera su teléfono celular. Observó el nombre de la llamada entrante: Yaya.

- Es Yaya, tal vez quiera saludarme por mi cumpleaños – Sonrió la chica.

- Pues corta la llamada, ya te llamará otro día – Bufó molesto Tadase, Amu entonces rechazó la llamada y volvió a guardar su teléfono móvil. – Ahora en lo que estábamos – Repitió Tadase tomando su copa – Por nuestro futuro hijo – Alzó su copa y el teléfono de Amu volvió a sonar.

- Voy a contestar, si ella llama por segunda vez a de ser algo importante Tadase – Amu sacó nuevamente su teléfono portátil y esta vez contestó.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yaya? –

- Amu es urgente que vengas, ¡Algo muy malo ha ocurrido! – Gritó la interlocutora a través del aparato.

- ¿Ahora? Es que estoy con… - No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Yaya respondió

-¡Ahora! ¡Es urgente! – Y finalizó la llamada dejando a Amu totalmente atónita.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Tadase mientras alzaba una ceja en seña de duda.

- Lo lamento Tadase, debo irme ahora – Exclamó Amu y se puso de pie para retirarse del lugar, tomó su cartera y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida

- ¡Amu espera! – Tadase intentó seguirla pero fue detenido por uno de los meseros del sitio

- Señor, no ha pagado su cuenta, no puede retirarse aún – dijo el hombre, pero Tadase lo apartó de un manotazo. Al ver esto, uno de los guardias lo interceptó.

- Joven, si sigue causando disturbios en el local, tendré que llamar a la policía. – Exclamó el guardia.

- ¡Apártese de mi camino! – Pero los intentos del rubio por seguir a su novia fueron fallidos. –"¡Maldición!" – Pensó y resignado se dirigió de regreso a su mesa para cenar completamente solo, ante la mirada de aquellos curiosos que presenciaron los hechos.

Aproximadamente una hora después, Amu llegó al apartamento de su amiga Yaya y golpeó a la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces. Si ella había dicho urgente era porque de verdad ¡era urgente! Esperó a que alguien abriese la puerta, a los pocos minutos alguien abrió, se trataba de su amiga quién al verla la abrazó fuertemente.

- ¡Amu! – Exclamó y luego suspiró – No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte aquí en perfecto estado. No has bebido nada, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Yaya esta vez separándose de su amiga para verle a los ojos. Amu se veía sorprendida, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. – Vamos pasa, te explicaré todo adentro con más calma – Y ambas entraron al departamento.

Continuará…

Airi: No pensarían que Lulu era una arpía ¿o sí? (si lo pensaron XD) pero en realidad eso solo sería sacado de una telenovela ¿verdad? Pues aquí no paso lo que pensaron que pasaría :3 y eso es algo bueno. Lulu se dio por vencida. Y bueno, solo les diré que el próximo capítulo será el final (es decir, el último :o) Y no pensé que sería tan rápido XD pero bueno, no quise ser mala con mis lectoras, que no se merecen sufrir tanto. Así que solo me queda pedir reviews para subir el último capítulo lo antes posible *w* ¿comentarán? :D

Y sin más que decir, y esperando que se encuentren bien, me despido

¡Hasta pronto!


	9. La Verdad

Airi: ¡Hola! Aquí el último capítulo de este Fic, que se nos acaba (claro que les dejaré un Epílogo para que sepan que sucedió luego :D)

Como todos sabemos Shugo Chara no me pertenece, es de Peach Pit, yo solo estoy escribiendo esta historia porque tengo algo de tiempo libre. A continuación:

Capitulo 9: La Verdad 

Una vez en casa de Yaya, Amu se puso muy feliz al ver a todos sus amigos reunidos allí para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero una duda asaltaba su mente y no dudo en preguntar para salir de ella de una vez y por todas

- ¿Qué hace Rima aquí? – Preguntó Amu. Ella sabía que Rima se había involucrado con Tadase, aunque nunca llegaron a atraparla. Pero ella no dudaría más de lo que su amiga Yaya le había contado, después de todo no por nada era su mejor amiga.

- Amu, no te molestes con ella – Dijo Nagihiko anticipándose a los hechos que podrían suceder debido a que su novia se encontrara allí.

- ¿Cómo pretendes que no me moleste, Nagi? – Exclamó Amu mientras observaba a la aludida con rabia reprimida, Rima bajo la mirada situándola en el suelo. Se le notaba nerviosa.

- Al menos escucha lo que voy a decirte, Amu. Por respeto a la amistad que antes tuvimos… - Murmuró la rubia, captando así la atención de la pelirosada. Amu tomó asiento en el sillón ante la mirada de todos sus amigos, quienes estaban escuchando atentos lo que la rubia tenía que decir.

- Estoy escuchando – Dijo de mala gana Amu

- Bien… ¿por dónde comienzo? –

- Creo que pidiendo disculpas a Amu – Argumento Ikuto mientras tomaba lugar junto a la aludida.

- Eso… bien, Amu yo… de verdad lo siento, y espero puedas disculparme por lo que he hecho y por lo que estuve a punto de hacer – Todos entonces le miraron con duda ¿A qué se refería Rima con esa confesión? –Amu… yo me involucré con Tadase porque siempre estuve enamorada de él en secreto, pero si bien fue malo lo que hice aún tengo corazón ¿sabes? – Amu estaba comenzando a impacientarse, y su ánimo no le acompañaba en nada y mucho menos luego de escuchar lo que la chica acababa de decir.

- Continua ¿quieres? – Le pidió Yaya. Rima asintió.

- Tadase quería hacerte abortar… otra vez – Todos se sorprendieron ante esa declaración, Ikuto se enfureció ante tal frase pero prefirió seguir escuchando en silencio. – Él y Kukai se pusieron de acuerdo. Esta noche te invitaría a comer con todos los gastos pagados cortesía de Kukai, quién quería vengarse de Ikuto y por eso aceptó ser su cómplice – Suspiró – Luego me llamaron a mí, y me contaron su plan para que colaborara –

- ¿Vengarse de mí? – Preguntó Ikuto - ¿Qué le he hecho yo a ese niño? Será estúpido –

- Tal vez porque lo golpeaste por lo de Utau – Le dijo Amu, entonces Ikuto recordó que le había dado una paliza por haber engañado a su hermana menor.

- Es cierto, pero él se lo merecía por canalla – Argumentó en su defensa

- Continuando con la charla – Rima aclaró su garganta y prosiguió – Resumiendo, Tadase iba a drogarte esta noche para que perdieras a tu hijo, luego "supuestamente" preocupado te llevaría donde un médico privado contratado por Kukai, que es uno de sus tíos que se presto para su maquiavélico jueguito, el cual te daría unos fármacos que te dejarían estéril. Se trataba de medicamentos anticonceptivos de larga duración, que si son consumidos en demasía pueden dejar incapaz de tener hijos a una mujer – Amu miró con horror a Rima, quién a cada palabra revelada se sentía más mal. – Para finalizar con mi monologo, él me confesó que jamás se casaría contigo, que solo te estaba utilizando para sus propios propósitos. Me dijo que nunca te había amado y que solo eras un capricho para él desde el principio. Además él ya tiene a otra mujer – Suspiró y miró a la pelirosada con agobio – Amu, dime que no caíste en la trampa mal elaborada de mi primo – Susurró, Amu negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero estuve a punto… ahora lo entiendo todo. Ahora comprendo la actitud tan extraña de Tadase. Todo este tiempo yo… he sido tan tonta – Amu abrazó a Ikuto mientras comenzaba a llorar, aún pese a que Rima le había dicho la verdad, no podía asimilarlo. Le dolía, le lastimaba mucho el haber entregado tanto a un sujeto que no valía para nada la pena. Todo ese tiempo entregándole lo mejor a aquel chico de rubios cabellos, aquel que siempre le había engañado, desde el inicio de su relación.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? – Preguntó Ikuto mirando a la rubia, pues él seguía sin creerle del todo a la chica. - ¿Y porque nos lo estás diciendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir? Tal vez se trate de otra trampa – Exclamó mientras abrazaba a su adorada Amu, quién seguía llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos del joven de azules ojos.

- Lo que estoy diciéndote es la verdad, si no quieres creerme es cosa tuya. Solo sé que mi conciencia ahora está limpia – Rima se relajó notoriamente luego de contarles eso a aquellos jóvenes. Luego miró a su novio Nagihiko – Si quieres terminar conmigo, yo lo entiendo – Exclamó la rubia

- ¿Por qué has cambiado de parecer, Rima? – Preguntó con sorpresa Nagihiko

- Verás… yo sé que no soy una buena persona pero, no podría involucrar la vida de un inocente solo por una estupidez cómo la que está haciendo Tadase. Él es verdaderamente malvado, cuando me opuse a su plan, Tadase me golpeó y eso me asustó, así que decidí contarles la verdad, aunque él me tuviese amenazada. –

- Entiendo a la perfección – Nagihiko abrazó a Rima – Yo no soy quién para juzgarte y te perdono, a veces todos cometemos errores por amor. Pero no pretendas que Amu y los demás te perdonen así tan fácil. Será difícil que vuelvan a confiar en ti, si es que vuelven a hacerlo ¿entiendes verdad? – Rima asintió con la cabeza y abrazó también a su novio. – Pero de verdad yo te agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón que hayas decidido hacer lo correcto – Finalizó el pelilargo.

- ¿Qué harás Amu? – Preguntó Yaya mirando a su amiga, quién seguía abrazada a Ikuto.

- Mandar al diablo a Tadase, por supuesto – Ikuto limpió cuidadosamente el rostro de su novia y luego de observarla unos minutos la besó cariñosamente. A todos los presentes les invadió una extraña alegría luego de escuchar lo que la pelirosada había dicho.

Al día siguiente, Amu se encontraba en su apartamento esperando a que Tadase regresara, ya que no había vuelto la noche anterior. Sus maletas se encontraban hechas y solo faltaba llamar a la dueña del departamento para decirle que ya no arrendaría más el sitio, pues ya no lo necesitaba. Aproximadamente media hora después de que Amu desayunara completamente sola, la puerta principal del departamento se abrió permitiéndole así contemplar al rubio que por fin se dignaba a aparecer.

- Amu, lo lamento… tuve problemas con las autoridades pero ya he regresado – El rubio se acercó a su novia para besarla y abrazarla, pero ella lo evitó.

- Tadase, tengo algo que decirte – Entonces Tadase notó que Amu tenía sus maletas listas para irse del lugar.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – Preguntó el rubio sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Ocurre que lo nuestro llega hasta aquí – Explicó la pelirosada.

- Pero no puedes… no puedes terminar conmigo así sin más –

- Claro que puedo, y lo estoy haciendo ¿no lo ves? –

- Pero ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Tadase mientras la muchacha tomaba sus maletas para retirarse del lugar.

- Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Tadase… -

- No, no lo sé – Replicó – Dímelo tú –

- No hace falta, te lo dirá tu conciencia… Hasta nunca – Iba a retirarse del lugar cuando Tadase le tomó fuertemente del brazo impidiéndole así que ella se fuera.

- ¿Qué sucederá con mis estudios? ¿Y con el arriendo? ¿Dónde viviré si no tengo como pagar? – Amu no contestó – ¡Respóndeme! – Amu sonrió con melancolía y miró a aquel rubio que había sido su novio por más de dos años por última vez a los ojos – Esa ya no es mi responsabilidad, Tadase –

- ¿Y qué hay de nuestro hijo? – Insistió. Él no quería que aquella chica se fuera, estaba acostumbrado a depender de ella, y de sus ingresos económicos.

- Este hijo que llevo en mis entrañas no es tuyo. No mereces ser padre, ¿Cómo puedes intentar matar a una criatura inocente? Eres un ser despreciable, no comprendo cómo alguna vez pude amarte – Suspiró – Este hijo es mío y de Ikuto – Sonrió

- Es por él que me dejas ¿no es así? –

- Sí… me he enterado de todo Tadase, y créeme que me alegro de haber conocido a Ikuto. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –

- Bien, vete… pero recuerda que esto no se quedará así – Tadase la amenazó pero a Amu eso no le importó y tampoco fue suficiente para que ella desistiera en su decisión. Sin más nada que decir, la joven se retiró en silencio del sitio dejando a Tadase completamente solo con una mirada cargada de ira y abatimiento al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer ahora? – Se preguntó mientras contemplaba como aquella muchacha se marchaba del departamento y también así de su vida para siempre.

En tanto, unos minutos después Amu se encontraba frente al departamento de su querida amiga Yaya, golpeó a la puerta esperando a que ella abriera. Al poco rato la puerta se abrió dejando ver así a quién vivía allí.

- Amu… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Para qué son esas maletas? – Preguntó con sorpresa y agobio la muchacha mientras comenzaba a sospechar lo que su amiga haría

- Yaya… - Amu dejo en el suelo las maletas y abrazó a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar – Lo siento tanto, he sido una tonta… debí creerte lo que me decías. Debí hacerte caso antes y denunciar a Tadase – Su voz se quebró al finalizar la frase, Yaya también la abrazo intentando consolar y animar una vez más a la muchacha

- No te preocupes, supongo que has terminado con él ¿verdad? – Amu asintió con la cabeza en completo silencio. - ¿A dónde irás? – Preguntó Yaya mientras se separaba de la pelirosada para así verle a los ojos.

- Me voy a mi nuevo hogar… junto al hombre que amo –

- ¿Ikuto? Supongo – Amu volvió a asentir en silencio. Luego exclamó:

- Me voy a vivir con él, en su casa… así que no estaremos muy lejos –

- ¿Qué paso con Tadase? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? – Preguntó sin rodeos Yaya

- Mal, por supuesto. Pero lo que suceda con él me tiene sin cuidado, si quiere seguir estudiando que se las arregle él solo –

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte hablar así – Yaya abrazó una vez más a su amiga dándole a entender que tenía todo su apoyo y le deseaba lo mejor – Te felicito, esta vez créeme que si es una buena decisión – Sonrió.

- Lo sé… bueno por ahora tengo que irme –

- Está bien – Amu de su cartera sacó un pequeño sobre y se lo entregó a su amiga, quién lo recibió sorprendida.

- Es para ti – Sonrió y tomó sus maletas – Cuídate mucho Yaya. Nos veremos pronto – Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se retiró del lugar a paso decidido ante la mirada conforme de su amiga.

- Cuídate tu también Amu, y se feliz – Yaya observó a su amiga hasta que se perdió de vista y luego entró al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hasta el sillón y allí se sentó. Abrió el sobre y del interior extrajo una carta la cual comenzó a leer con atención, decía:

Querida Yaya:

Qué pequeño es el mundo…

Y qué grande es la coincidencia

Caprichoso el destino

Y maravillosa la vida que nos da la opción de escoger.

¿Sabes?

Es inevitable conocer personas equivocadas en el transcurso de nuestra vida

Pero así igualmente nos permite conocer a personas maravillosas

Personas que están a nuestro alrededor ayudándonos a ponernos de pie en cada tropiezo que damos.

Durante este tiempo he aprendido dos cosas, que a su vez forman una:

Lo bueno de la vida es que solo se vive una vez.

Lo malo de la vida es que solo se vive una vez.

Elegir es una virtud que solo los seres humanos poseemos, pero no siempre nuestras decisiones son las correctas. Cuando eso sucede, siempre se encuentra junto a nosotros y más cerca de lo que imaginamos, alguien que nos quiere y nos ayuda a vislumbrar la verdad y la salida del dolor. Es nuestra elección retomar el camino a la felicidad o hundirnos en la miseria que nosotros mismos hemos creado.

Y yo, Hinamori Amu, he decidido cambiar mi vida.

Quiero ser feliz por el tiempo que mi existencia en este mundo lo permita, por eso es que he tomado esta, mi última decisión y la mejor que he elegido en toda mi vida.

¡Hasta nunca tristeza…! Quedarás en el olvido.

¡Bienvenida felicidad! Te quedas conmigo…

Gracias por ayudarme, por escucharme, por entenderme… por ser mí mejor amiga. Simplemente no tengo las palabras para agradecer lo que has hecho por mí. De no ser por ti, yo no estaría hoy aquí, rehaciendo mi vida. Quiero dejarte en claro que esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto.

Solo me queda decir… Gracias por todo, Yaya.

Yaya entonces volvió a guardar aquella carta en el sobre del cual la extrajo mientras sentía su corazón henchido de felicidad. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sintió como las lágrimas resbalaban de sus ojos surcando sus mejillas.

- No hay de qué, mi querida amiga –

Epílogo

En la actualidad, Kukai se enamoró de una mujer que trabaja en la vida nocturna, motivo por el cual peleo con sus padres quienes le negaron toda herencia y derecho a los bienes de los cuales su familia disponía, por lo que tuvo que abandonar sus estudios y comenzar a trabajar en un supermercado como empaquetador a propina. Pero también se volvió el mejor amigo de Nagihiko.

Rima sigue siendo novia de Nagihiko, y están en planes de matrimonio. Rima dejo de lado ese gusto por los chismes y es una de las mejores amigas de Amu, quién la perdonó. Pues de no ser por ella, hoy en día Amu no sería la gran mujer que es, sin mencionar que Rima es la madrina de su pequeña hija.

Utau terminó sus estudios y es ahora una profesional. Tiene novio y es feliz con él.

Tadase siguió molestando a Amu durante un tiempo, pero luego desistió tras ser puesto "amablemente" en su lugar gracias a Ikuto. Tuvo que dejar sus estudios y volver a vivir en casa de sus padres ya que no tenía dinero para seguir costeando la universidad.

De Lulú bueno… no se supo más de ella, según creemos se cambió de ciudad.

Kairi sigue con su idea de conquistar a Yaya y no se da por vencido. Vaya chico más extraño.

Yua dejo a Tadase tras descubrir su extraña personalidad agresiva y violenta, pues ella a diferencia de Amu no toleró que le agrediera y denunció al joven quién quedó en prisión domiciliaria durante un mes y firmando a diario.

Ikuto y Amu están en planes de matrimonio, al igual que Rima y Nagihiko. Su hija nació completamente sana y se llama Esperanza. Nombre recomendado por su amiga Rima.

Yaya, bueno ella… se encuentra escribiendo el final de este Fan Fic para que sus queridas lectoras dejen un review agradeciendo que por fin terminó de publicar esta historia.

– Fin –

Airi: TuT ya se acabó la historia ¿les gustó?

Bueno, ahora quiero aclarar una cosa.

La parte donde Amu entrega una carta a Yaya eso es "completamente falso" ella no me entrego ninguna carta, solo pasó a despedirse de mí y se cambió de casa. Pero quise poner lo de la carta para dar un efecto más… no sé, más lindo tal vez. Lo que escribí en la carta es un mensaje para ustedes n_n

Y solo eso :3

A por cierto, a petición de mi hermana menor que me dijo ¡Gracias por no nombrarme en toda la historia! Y… ¡Tú no vives sola! Bueno cabe mencionar que en efecto, yo no vivo sola XD pero mis padres me dejan celebrar a mis amigos (que también celebramos el cumpleaños de Nagi :o)

**Iz WLand He Cu: **vaya que lectora más fiel :D. Me alegra que te gustara el fic, pero como todo tiene su inicio, debe llegar a su final ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final, una fiel lectora ¡sin duda! Un abrazo virtual para ti con mucho cariño.

**Carmen Jofre: **mi pequeña niña especial, no se preocupe por haber finalizado su enseñanza básica, no importa. Nos seguiremos viendo más temprano que tarde :D . Se te quiere mucho, cuando me vaya a Stgo con mi hermana te extrañaremos, pero nos mantendremos en contacto, gracias por leer mi fic y comentar siempre!

**mayu-chan: **Si, se acabo muy rápido ¿verdad? Yo tampoco pense que seria tan corta la historia pero bueno, además se me viene un largo viaje y me demoraría muchísimo en actualizar, así que no quise dejarles con la intriga durante tanto tiempo.

**Sakurako:** En realidad gracias a ti, por comentar, por leer. Por todo ¡Muchas gracias! Y ¡ahora si podemos matar a Tadase!XD

**Harini-Chan (lo escribí así porque por alguna razón la web no me toma tu nick -.-): **Lamento que el último capítulo no sea largo e interesante ni "especial", pero bueno aquí está :3 y si no te gusto, bueno acepto que me des un tiro XD

**-Tami-92: **Gracias a ti, una de mis más fieles lectoras n.n Debía saludarte como corresponde ¿no es cierto? Bueno, espero que estés muy bien y gracias por todo :D (de verdad, ¡por todo!)

**Sabii-chan:** infaltable :D De verdad, ¡Muchísimas Gracias! De todo corazón

**HajiLOvE-Paprika: **Por supuesto no podía olvidar a mi fan número uno ¿verdad? Espero que tú también pases unas muy bellas fiestas y que las disfrutes al máximo. Cuídate mucho, tal vez me tarde un poco en subir una nueva historia a Shugo Chara! Pero cuento contigo como lectora ¿verdad? Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, de verdad.

**Yukipab: **No te preocupes, aquí está el final, imagino que ahora podrás vivir tranquila ¿o no? O.o tal vez no XD bueno, gracias por leer. Espero que estés muy bien y en serio ¡Gracias!

**Ichigoyuki: **¡Gracias por leer! Enviaré un Ikuto de regalo para ti x3 todos queremos uno. XD

**Amarii-Butterfly-chan:** Y como olvidarme de ti XD Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, aunque les decepcione el final :3 pero bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado.

**Alejandrina:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Quieres también un Ikuto de regalo? XD (o prefieres ¿Un Tadase? ¬¬U creo que no…)

**Bebu:** Gracias a ti por leer mi fic, se que no ha sido el mejor fic de la historia pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado, yo dí lo mejor de mi para lectoras grandiosas como tú. Simplemente ¡Muchas gracias!

**Kotori:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! En verdad, nunca pensé que llegase a gustar XD pero en serio, gracias.

**Aitniram:** Gracias por leer. Mi amiga ahora se encuentra bien gracias a Dios. Espero que te haya gustado la historia, de verdad.

**Anake-chan XP: **¡Gracias por leer!Es un honor para mí que pese a que no te pasabas hace tiempo por los fics de Shugo Chara! Leyeras mi fic TuT eso me hizo feliz

**pRiinzeziita ale de –Tsukiyomi:** Totalmente de acuerdo, Tadase merece morir XD y ¡algún día lo mataremos! ¡Fan club anti-Tadase! ¡Gracias por leer! :3

**kyoyama27:** Sí, la historia es de verdad (bueno yo la escribí según lo que yo pase y lo que mi amiga me contaba. También la versión de mi amigo (Nagi) forma parte importante en la trama, así que él también tiene créditos en esta historia, de cierto modo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**Dipi-chan:** ¡Te autorizo a que mates a Tadase! (todas queremos que muera nyajajaja) en fin, ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar!

**Yuuko Shiroi:** En especial gracias a ti, mi querida y pequeña hermana. De no ser por ti… tendría menos moretones en mi cuerpo y menos vergüenzas en público XD. ¡gracias por apoyarme en este fic!

**¡Y GRACIAS A TODAS MIS ESTIMADAS LECTORAS QUE SIGUIERON EL FIC DE PRINCIPIO A FIN!**

**Qué sería de una escritora sin lectoras tan grandiosas como ustedes, en serio cuando supe que este fic estaba siendo bien recibido casi me pongo a llorar. Y digo casi porque mi hermana se hubiera burlado de mí si lo hubiese hecho. ¡Un Ikuto para todas!**

Si me falto nombrar a alguna lectora, hágamelo saber para pedir las merecidas disculpas. Me sentiría muy mal si es así :O

Sin más que decir, y esperando que me dejen review para finalizar como corresponde, me despido (los próximos reviews se los responderé en privado, sobretodo si quieren matarme allí estaré disponible para ustedes x3)

¡Hasta un próximo Fic!


End file.
